What A Day
by Insomniac Jen
Summary: Sorry this is old, but I had to condense it to load a new story. This one is about how Jane and Maura became a couple.


**Chapter 1**

"What a day," Jane Rizzoli thinks as she puts the finishing touches on her latest report.

"15 years old and shot in the head for wearing the wrong football jersey."

"What the hell is wrong with kids, Frost?"

"Don't ask me," her partner Barry Frost states. "I don't understand them either."

"Are you ready to go get a drink now, Korsak and Dr. Isles left 2 hours ago and are probably wondering where we are at."

"Yeah, yeah, Jane sighs.

She missed seeing Maura today because of the shooting call, but was happy to know she was still going to get a chance to talk to her at the bar. She felt restless and needed her friend.

"Let me grab my jacket and we can go, you drive, I'm too tired."

"Okay, as long as you buy me a beer." Frosts says with a grin.

"You're on, kid, now let's go."

From the look of the packed parking lot The Dirty Robber was busy for a Thursday night. Jane grumbled when they had to do another circle around the lot just to find a parking place.

"Just park on the street, Frost."

"No way, I don't want my car banged up, besides there are people walking out now, we can wait and get their spot."

Jane looked at the group walking toward their car and recognized Maura instantly. Jane open the car door as Maura turned and saw her.

"Hey Jane, I wasn't sure you were coming."

"Yeah, Frost and I were finishing a case, you aren't leaving yet are you?" Jane says without trying to sound too disappointed.

"No, I ran into some old chums from college tonight and I was just saying goodnight to them. I want you to meet them. Andrew, Barry, Linda and Joel, this is Jane!"

"So this is the super woman you have been talking about all night." Joel says with a handsome grin. Maura blushes as Jane shoots her a glare.

"No, super woman, just a tired cop that needs a beer." Jane notices the perfectly dressed woman, Linda, eyeing her outfit and the one named "Joel" staring at her breasts."She disliked them immediately.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I owe Frost here a drink and I always pay my debts, so I will say goodnight."

"Goodnight, superwoman, I hope we cross paths again, Joel says near Jane's ear before he grabs Linda's hand and walks toward the car. Jane watches as Maura follows the group and stays particularly close to the man she called Andrew. She was touching her hair and smiling her biggest smile. She was majorly flirting with this guy! Jane got a twinge in her stomach and didn't know why. She grumbled to Frost about getting a table and went into the bar. She spotted Korsak in the corner and planted her butt in the worn booth across from him. Molly, the waitress, asked if she wanted her usual and she got it with a whiskey chaser along with a beer for Frost.

"So, did you close the case," Korsak asked?

"Yeah, it is the damned paperwork that takes so long. We got the shooter smoking outside of the high school with the gun still on him."Little fucker admitted to hitting the vic cuz of his raiders shirt."

"Damn, what a waste," Korsak said. At that time Molly unloads the drinks on their table, before she finishes, Jane shoots down the Jack,

"Keep these coming, Molly." Korsak, Frost and Molly just stare at Jane like she has lost her mind.

"Ahh...ok, Jane. I will be right back," Molly says.

"You just missed the doc. She ran into a swanky group of old friends and left with them." Korsak tells Jane.

"She isn't leaving," Jane says too quickly and harshly and Korsak looks confused. "I mean, we, Frost and I, saw her in the parking lot and she said she would be back in a few minutes." It had been already 20 minutes and Jane was wondering if Maura did actually leave after all. She just finished her third Jack when she saw Maura sweep through the door with a mile wide smile on her face.

"Sorry for the delay. I got into a debate with Andrew over euthanasia. He brought up some points against it and I had to share with him my thoughts. Well, suffice it to say we will finish the discussion over dinner tomorrow night." She looked at Jane just as Jane rolled her eyes. "What's wrong, Jane? Do you not share my opinion of euthanasia?

"Ha, I don't care about it either way", Jane slurred her words. "You're drunk!" Maura seemed appalled. I just saw you a few minutes ago and now you are drunk, how can that be?"

"Well it was exactly 25 minutes ago, we were all supposed to be having drinks together, but you were off with Andrew, so I went ahead and ordered, and I'm not drunk I just don't like it when people say they are going to do something and they don't."

"Is that aimed at me!" Maura asked shockingly. I have been here for over two hours waiting for you and you are going to chide me for spending 20 minutes talking to old friends?" Both men looked uncomfortable as the women started raising their voices.

"Hey, maybe you two should talk alone, Frost and I will get the next round, Maura what will it be" Korsak interrupts.

"Red wine, thank you and I think Jane has had enough."

"I know when I have had enough, Maura, I'm not a fucking idiot."

"No, you are just acting like one. Korsak, rain check on my drink, I think it is best I leave, obviously Jane is upset with me for some reason." Jane felt panicked, she didn't want Maura to leave, but her pride wouldn't let her tell her either.

"Do what you want, Maura. I'm just her for a good time and you are now bringing it down." Maura couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes. God… those eyes that expressed so much. That one look was like a physical blow to Jane's ribs.

"I see, well I won't bring you down further. Have a good night, Jane." Jane watched as Maura walked over to the bar, said something to Korsak and Frost, both glanced over at Jane, but Maura did not. She then just walked out of the bar. Jane felt like screaming. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she hated herself for hurting Maura. She had to get out of here before she started to cry in front of the guys. She threw two $20s on the table and got up. Korsak and Frost walked back over just as she was putting her jacket on.

"I'll drive you home, Janey" Korsak said.

"Thanks, Korsak," Jane croaks out and walks to his car.

"Goodnight, Frost." Frost looks her over with a worried look and tells Korsak to drive carefully.

"Goodnight, Jane."

They rode in silence until Jane said, "What did Maura say to you and Frost at the bar?"

"Huh," Korsak said.

"Come on, Vince I saw her talking to you. What did she say?"

"Okay, okay, just don't get mad. She said she didn't understand why you were acting so obtuse tonight and that one of us needed to take you home because you were an obvious danger to yourself." Korsak glances sideways at Jane expecting her to explore and was shocked when she just burst out laughing. "Ha, that sure sounds like my Maura." Jane smiles drunkenly and drifts off to sleep.

Maura was having a hard time sleeping. She tried meditation and her breathing exercises, but she still felt tense and angry. Why would Jane act so belligerent with her? She wanted to share her happy news about her date with Andrew the following day and Jane cut her off. That hurt her more than she let on in front of the guys. Jane was her best friend, the only person she trusted to share her secrets with. There must be something wrong. Bass was moving around the wooden floor near Maura's bed.

"Oh, sweet Bass, you can't sleep either?" Let me get you some berries and spinach. She washed Bass's snack and pour herself a glass of wine. Then the phone rang. "Who in the world would call at 2:00 AM?" Maura picked up the receiver and immediately heard sobbing,

"Maura it's Jane. I'm sorry." Then the line went dead.

**Chapter 2**

The banging in her head just kept getting louder and louder, then Jane realized it wasn't her head, but someone pounding on the front door. She had fallen asleep on her couch with the TV remote under her head and her badge jabbing her in the left hip. Joe Friday was bouncing up and down off the couch next to her to get her to wake up. The pounding wouldn't go away. Her head was spinning from too much Jack and being startled out of a deep sleep.

"Holy crap, what the hell," Jane struggled to get up and get to the door to stop the noise. On the way she ran into the coffee table hard enough to bruise her shin, all the while there was still frantic pounding." "Hang the fuck on," she screamed while opening the door at the same time. There stood Maura in lavender silk pajamas and slippers looking red-faced and wild-eyed.

"Jane, are you okay? I got so worried after your call and then the line went dead and you didn't answer any of my calls."

Jane looked confused and pulled her phone from her pocket, yep there were 12 calls, minutes apart, from Maura starting at 2:01 AM. Then she remembered her call.

"Maura, I'm fine, don't worry. I'm sorry you rushed over here, but there was no need. I must have just fallen asleep after talking to you."

"Don't worry! That is what you have to say to me?" You called, we did not talk as you put it, and you were crying and said you were sorry. The phone went dead. What was I supposed to think, Jane?" Maura was fuming mad now. "For all I knew there was some psychopath here trying to attack you."

"No just me and Joe Friday, and please don't scream I have a bit of a headache."

"Good, you deserve a little pain for what you put me through tonight. I was worried sick." Don't you ever, ever do that to me again." Jane could tell Maura was holding back sobs, but also knew from the serious look in her eye she meant what she said.

"Maura I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to worry you. It was a crappy day and I know I was a bitch at the bar. I was calling to apologize. I don't do it very often, so I guess I need a little more practice."

"Why were you crying when you called?" Maura asked quietly. Jane immediately felt uncomfortable with the question and wanted to change the subject fast.

"Do you want something to drink, I have coffee, wine, bottled water, Jane trailed on."

"No, I want you to answer my question, Jane. Why were you crying earlier when you called me? What happened?"

"Crying? pssst," Jane snorted. "You must have misheard, Maura. I am catching a cold. It was probably my sinuses acting up. I'm fine really." Jane felt terrible lying to Maura, put she was not used to sharing her emotions. Defensiveness worked best for her. She did not dare tell Maura how much her friendship meant to her. She didn't want to appear weak. Maura was the only one to really get her and accept her for who she was, she couldn't lose that.

"I'm really sorry I scared you, Maura. Why don't you just crash here the rest of the night. I feel bad I got you out of bed. You can have my bed and I will sleep out here with Joe."

Maura looked calmer, but gave Jane a skeptical look when Jane mentioned her sinuses acting up. "Okay, Rizzoli, you want to ignore the situation now. I can wait for it." She thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll stay, it is late, but it is nonsense for you to sleep on the couch. We have both slept in your bed before comfortably and I don't see why we can't do it again. Maura was referring to the time she accidentally fell asleep while helping Jane snag a killer on a lesbian dating website. "Besides your legs are way too long for that couch and I suspect you will have a doosy of a headache in the morning from all the liquor you drank tonight, I doubt you want a stiff back too."

"Fine, Maura. Let's go to sleep."

"Fine, Goodnight for the second time, Jane" Maura walked past Jane down the hall to the bedroom. She still seemed a bit miffed with Jane, but hopefully she would be over it in the morning. She crawled into the left side of the bed and turned facing the wall. Jane walked in a few minutes later and started rummaging through the dresser drawers. She didn't speak, she just grabbed sweat pants and a tank top out of the dresser and headed to the bathroom to change. Maura could hear her washing her face and brushing her teeth. The thought made her smile. She didn't know why, but being around Jane made her feel like being home. No, not her childhood home, which was cold and filled with nannies and tutors and parents that were always away, but a home she yearned to have with a family she loved. Jane had that type of family, and although she liked to complain about them, Maura knew they meant the world to her.

Jane finished up in the bathroom, changed her clothes and walked directly to the bed. The cold sheets gave her skin goose bumps, but she didn't dare move closer to Maura. She could smell the light lavender scent Maura was wearing and it made her stomach twitch. She had the urge to snuggle closer. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Jane thought. She was feeling nervous about being so close to Maura. She was close to Maura everyday and it didn't have this effect on her. "It must be the booze, I really need to cut back," she thought. Slowly she released herself to sleep. She stretched out her legs and one hooked around Maura's.

"Hmmmm…I love you." Jane said aloud and began to lightly snore. She couldn't have known Maura was still awake and heard her.

**Chapter 3**

At exactly 5:30 AM the room was blasted with screaming rock music. Jane shot straight up in bed and tried to untangle herself from her comforter. The damned thing had a strangle hold around her torso. She slapped at the night stand alarm three times before the obnoxious sound stopped.

"Ugghhhh…I can't believe it is time to get up already. I barely slept, my mouth feels like I have swallowed a dozen cotton balls and my head is pulsing." Jane thought. She threw herself back down against the firm mattress and felt it move, that is when she saw the lump next to her on her right.

"What the fuck," she said aloud. Jane's mind began to run, "what happened last night, was I so blitz I brought someone home and forgot about him?" Joe Friday jumped on the bed and started to walk on the lump, Jane panicked because she knew she would have to do some fast talking as soon as the "lump" was awake. A loud sigh broke the silence and the lump rolled over and twisted enough of the blanket off of her for Jane to notice it was Maura. Maura continued to sleep while Jane sat there looking confused. "Unbelievable! How can she sleep with the racket that was just on?" Jane wondered. "Better yet, what the hell was she doing here and why were they in bed together", Jane asked herself. She racked her mind and then last night came back to her in a flash. Maura was worried about her because she got drunk and came by to check on her. Jane stared at Maura's sleeping face. "God, she is beautiful," Jane thought as she reached out to tuck a lock of Maura's hair behind her right ear. The strand felt like silk running through her fingers, probably due to the high-end salon products Maura used regularly. Jane's unruly mess of a do was lucky it saw a dollop of Suave every day; conditioner only when she felt like it.

As Jane was tucking Maura's loose strand of hair she brushed her hand across Maura's check and it felt like a shock went through her. Her gut had a quick quiver and she pulled away quickly as she saw Maura's eyes flutter open.

"What are you doing", Maura asked sleepily.

"Nothing…I mean I was moving hair out of your face. Good morning", Jane answered.

"Oh, okay. Good morning, Jane. How bad do you feel this morning?"

"Bad enough thanks for asking." Jane responded.

Maura twisted up into a sitting position and then noticed Jane was sitting next to her in a tank top and panties.

"Jane, where are your pants?" I distinctly remember you had gray workout pants on when you went to bed."

"What?" Jane responded while glancing down at her lacy baby blue panties. "Oh, I must have kicked them off while I was sleeping. I get hot sometimes." Jane looked embarrassed.

Maura glanced down at Jane's long pants less legs and couldn't help but notice Jane's fine musculature. It was obvious that Jane exercised regularly. She had the lean strong legs of a runner. Maura reached out and stroked her palm along Jane's shin.

"Jane you have very nice looking legs, you should show them more. Summer dress season starts next week and I can take you shopping if you like?"

The feel of Maura's hand on Jane's leg was making Jane jumpy. She liked it and it bothered her.

"Ah, thanks Maura, but seriously, summer dress season, come on do you see me even being remotely into that?" Jane asked sarcastically while getting up and away from Maura's touch and the warm confusing feelings it was giving her.

Maura just gave her an inquisitive look as if she was really thinking about the question.

"Let me just answer for you, Maura, the answer is no, no way in hell do I want to go pick out summer dresses." "I would rather do a two day stake out with Korsak in a cramped sedan after one of his chili feasts."

"That sounds distasteful, so I will assume it is bad." Maura stated. I just think you would like a little variety, maybe some color, a pair of peek a boo heels? Maura stated teasingly.

"No thanks, I'm good" Jane grunted as she pulled the necessary work wardrobe items from her drawers and closet.

Maura remained sitting on the bed and starring at Jane standing in her underwear "Why not take advantage of your assets, Jane? You are a very beautiful woman."

Jane felt uncomfortable with what Maura was saying to her and made a beeline toward the bathroom. "Yeah, ah, thanks, Maura, but we got to get to work." As if it was an afterthought, Jane popped her head out of the bathroom doorway and said "Oh and hey thanks again for coming bye last night to check on me. Even though it wasn't needed I appreciate that you care enough about me to find out if I'm okay," Jane gave Maura a serious look.

"Oh course I care about you, Jane. I love you like you love me."

"What?" Jane asked panicked. "Did Maura notice Jane acting differently toward her," Jane thought.

"I mean, I heard you say you love me last night and I know you don't express yourself with great clarity most of the time, but I don't want you to worry. I know you love me and I love you as if we were family."

Jane tried to hide her disappointment when Maura said "family," but was grateful she didn't send off any weird vibes Maura's way. She didn't want to lose her. She had to figure out what her feeling meant, but not right now. Right now she had to get ready for work or she was going to be late and she didn't feel like an ass chewing by the lieutenant before her morning coffee.

"Hey, Maura do you think you can drop me off at the station before you go home and change?" I can't be late this morning. The lieutenant is briefing a new case at the staff meeting and I want to try and get assigned to it."

"I don't need to go home to change. I always carry two complete outfits in a garment bag in my car, one for day wear and the second for evening wear. You can come in directly to work with me."

"What?" Jane asked. "You carry multiple outfits around with you?" "What kind of pod person are you?"

"One that always has a perfectly pressed outfit ready to go, Jane." Maura countered with a smile. "Now we better get ready or we will for sure be late."

"Okay, I owe you one." "How about dinner tonight, my treat" Jane asked.

"You owe me more than one," but I will have to take a rain check. My date with Andrew is tonight, remember?" Maura blurts out excitedly.

"Oh yeah" Jane remembers, but tried not to show her sadness. "Well another time then, just name it, when you're free."

"Okay, thank you, Jane." I will hold you to that. Maura stood up and walked over to Jane and hugged her.

"I am so glad I have you, Jane."

"Yeah, me too, Maura." Jane said wishing if she only knew.

**Chapter 4**

Jane hated riding in Maura's car. The leather seats gave off a scent that gave her a headache; also Maura's music taste was less than desirable. Currently she had a violin concerto disk in the CD player at nearly full volume. But the very worst thing of all was how slow Maura drove.

"Geez, Maura step on the gas, I could have walked to work faster." Jane grumbled as she turned down the volume on the speaker on her side of the car.

"Hey, the one without the car cannot complain. Don't mess with the balance on my speakers either. I need 360 degrees of musical stimuli when I'm driving."

"Give me a break," Jane said under her breath.

"You are most likely grumpy because you are dehydrated from all the alcohol you consumed yesterday. Alcohol is a diuretic. Now drink your orange juice, it will help with that." Maura stated. Jane's phone started to chirp loudly. Jane snatched it off her belt holster in one swift movement.

"Rizzoli," Jane spat.

"Hey, Rizzoli do you want me to pick you up this morning or are you too hung over?" Korsak asked with a laugh.

"Very funny, Korsak. No I'm riding to work with my grandma today, so no need to pick me up." Jane said loud enough for Maura to hear.

"Ah, very amusing, Jane, now drink your juice." Maura said.

Korsak could hear the two bickering back and forth through the phone and he laughed to himself. "What a pair those two are," he thought.

"Enough with the freaking juice already! I feel like I am with my mother." Jane yelled.

"Fine, suit yourself, but if you are lethargic later and wake up in the middle of the night with cramps in your legs, don't say I didn't warn you." Maura stated.

"Fine, Maura." Jane glared.

"Hey are you two done with your scuffle?" Korsak asked. He was getting irritable waiting on the phone to get a word in.

"Yeah, go ahead Korsak, what is it?" Jane asked.

"Since you are on your way in already you can buy the coffee. Oh, and a chocolate doughnut for me. Thanks, Rizzoli." Korsak hung up before Jane could say no.

"Dammit, I just got roped into buying the morning coffee. Maura pull into the Yum Yum on Central, it is coming up on your left."

"Maura, please just turn into the parking lot." Jane whined. They had been sitting in the turn lane for over 10 minutes.

"I will as soon as it is clear for me to go, Jane" Maura said in a matter of fact way.

"Honk and go, that is how you drive in Boston," Jane countered.

"No, I follow the rules of the road and will turn when there is at least 3 seconds between my car and any oncoming traffic."

"Holy shit," Jane thought. I am going to be here all day. Finally Maura turned into the lot. There were several empty spaces available in front of the doughnut store, so Maura pulled into one of them but she wasn't happy with the angle of the nose of her car, so she back up and pulled in straighter."

"You are driving me crazy," Jane yelled as she opened the door while the car was in motion.

"Jane it is dangerous to open a vehicle door before we come to a complete stop. You could fall," Maura said worriedly.

"I'll take my chances. What kind of coffee do you want, Maura." Jane asked while halfway out the door.

"Half caf with only a splash of cream and half a package of sweet and low. But, you really shouldn't get coffee, Jane; it too is a diuretic and will dehydrate…" Her words were cut off when Jane shut the door and headed into the store.

"Well I tried. It is her health I'm thinking of." Maura thought to herself. A short time later Jane came walking through the double doors of the store balancing a tray of coffee while reaching for her sunglasses. Maura enjoyed these moments she could just look at Jane without her knowing about it and getting self conscious. Jane fascinated her. She was tough, independent, smart, beautiful and sexy. She often found herself glancing at Jane's face when she was concentrating hard on a file or talking to a witness in the interrogation room. Her rich dark eyes, the mass of curly dark hair, the slight dimple in her chin, the fullness of her lips were all qualities Maura was drawn too. Jane had an extraordinary body as well. She couldn't help but admire it while she stroked Jane's leg earlier this morning. The sight of Jane in her baby blue panties had startled her, but also made her keenly aware of the fact that Jane was practically naked and in bed with her. The situation excited her. She never had qualms about finding other women attractive. It was completely normal. Of course though she would never express her thoughts with Jane on this matter. She would not want Jane to feel uncomfortable and risk losing her as a friend. She meant too much to Maura.

"Okay, I got the coffee, let's roll and please drive faster than 15 miles an hour," Jane said as sitting down in the car.

"I will do the speed limit." Maura countered.

"May I please have a sip of coffee, Jane?" Maura asked.

"Here you go" Jane responded and handled Maura a tall hot cup. Maura took a sip and made a face. "I think they put whipped cream in my coffee." She said.

"Whoops, that one is mine," Jane said as she snatched the coffee out of Maura's hand. "Here is yours" Jane says and looks at Maura's face. On the right part of Maura's bottom lip she had a spot of whipped cream. Before she could think about it, Jane reached over and gently wiped the cream off of Maura's lip with the tip of her index finger and then licked the cream off of her own finger. Only after she did it and saw the look of wonder on Maura's face did she realize how awkward the moment was. Maura's lip was smooth and soft and the cream was warm and sweet. She felt like she should say something, but she didn't know what to say and Maura didn't say anything. She was desperate to focus on something else, so she said the first thing that popped into her head. "So, you have a hot date tonight?"

"Huh?, Ummm,…yeah, I mean yes I have a date tonight. Maura stammered. As far as hot I don't know." Maura quickly tried to recover from what Jane just did with the whipped cream blob. "It is at 7:30 PM."

"Oh, well I hope you have fun," Jane lied. "Why was she bringing up Maura's date!" she thought. She could have kicked herself for falling on this topic. She didn't want to think about Maura having a good time with someone else. Also, from the brief encounter she had with Maura's date last night, she didn't really trust his look. Sure she didn't even know him, but her gut told her the guy was a creep."

"Thanks, Jane. I haven't been out for awhile. I'm a little nervous about what to say and whether or not Andrew will be interested in me."

"Maura, you already know he's interested. He would not have asked you to dinner if he wasn't." Also, just look at you, how could he not be interested in you?" Jane questioned. "You are a smart, beautiful and sexy woman. He would be a complete moron not to be interested" Jane told her.

"Thanks, Jane" Maura said. Maura drove in silence thinking how interesting it was Jane used the exact words Maura was just thinking about to describe Jane.

**Chapter 5**

Once they arrived at work and headed for their respective work units, Jane didn't see Maura for the rest of the day. She was swamped. She and Frost were assigned to the new case she wanted. Two dead bodies were found in an empty industrial building smack in the middle of the city. Both male and both killed execution style. Jane would need to follow up with Maura to determine the caliber of weapon used, but from the size of the holes in the guys' heads it looked to her like a .45.

Because she was doing research all day to try and identify the vics, Jane skipped lunch. Her stomach growled and she looked at the clock. It was quarter to 8:00 PM. No wonder she was hungry, she skipped dinner too. Maura would be on her dinner date now. The thought really bothered Jane, but she set it aside to focus on the case. Although she tried to ignore them, thoughts of Maura keep creeping back into her brain. Secretly she hoped Maura didn't click with Andrew, it had been years since they last seen one another, or maybe Maura would find some strange genetic anomaly with him and not want to date him. Jane knew she was getting irritable and jealous. She needed to get out of there and head home to relax and eat something.

"Hey, Frost, let's call it a night and start fresh in the morning, I'm beat."

"Works for me, I'm not getting anywhere with the fingerprints yet anyway. Plus, I'm starving. Feel like stopping at the diner?" Frost said while pushing his chair in.

"You paying?" Jane responded with a smirk.

"For my own, yes." Frost laughed.

"Okay, I'm hungry, so why not." Also the distraction would help her keep her mind off Maura's date.

They took separate cars and Frost arrived first, he had a table and was drinking coffee when Jane walked in. "Hey, you're a cop that doesn't mean you can ignore the speed limit signs, Frost." Jane was a little miffed since she was often the first on a scene.

"I didn't speed, Rizzoli. I just got lucky with all the green lights. Now sit down and order. You're grumpy." Frost said with a smile.

Jane already knew what she wanted. She came here often enough that she had the menu memorized. She ordered her usual, coffee; steak & eggs, hash browns and extra toast with jam. It looked like a mass of food compared to Frost's egg white omelet.

"You eat like a linebacker, Rizzoli" Frost said when her plate was delivered and she dug in.

"Hey, I need to keep up my strength, besides it is the only thing I've had all day and I can't get by on one of those frou frou omelets you're eating," Jane countered.

Frost enjoyed the ribbing from Jane. It meant she was really starting to accept him as a partner. When they finished their meals they ordered more coffee. Jane also ordered a piece of pecan pie.

"I really don't know where you put all that food. You are a rail." Frost said looking over at Jane.

"Ha," Jane scoffed. "I just hide it well. Call it good Italian genes" She said before taking a huge bite of pie.

Frost changed the topic. "I went to see if Dr. Isles wanted to join us tonight since she often works late too, but she wasn't downstairs."

"She had a date," Jane said too harshly.

"Oh, that explains why she was gone." Frost said while examining Jane's face.

"Why, Frost, do you have a thing for Maura?" Jane questioned.

"If by "thing" you mean do I like her, then yes. She is a nice person."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Jane sat up straighter. "Are you attracted to Dr. Isles is a better way to put it." Jane asked seriously.

Frost just chuckled. "Although Dr. Isles is extremely attractive, I would have to say "No", besides if I was I would have to get in line," Frost stated while raising his eyebrows at Jane as if to say "now wouldn't I?"

Jane panicked. Did Frost know something? "What do you mean by that?" Jane asked.

Frost gave her a long look and just smiled. He decided to let Jane off the hook. "Well you did say she was on a date, so there is some competition."

Jane calmed, but still felt a bit uneasy about the conversation. "Well we better head out. Tomorrow is going to be another busy day." Jane said after stifling a yawn. They divided up the check, paid and headed for their cars. "See you in the morning, Rizzoli," Frost waved.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Hey, your turn to pick up the coffee," Jane said before closing her car door.

Frost smiled brighter. He genuinely liked his partner.

Jane walked into her apartment, locked the door behind her and then scooped up the little mass of fur that was bounce near her feet. "Hey, Joe Friday. I bet you're hungry." She went into the kitchen and opened a can of Alpo. She scooped the glob into a bowl and placed in on the floor next to the water bowl. "What a day, Joe." She said to the dog that was too busy scarfing down her dinner. Jane walked over to the couch and grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table. She turned on ESPN and watched the highlights until she drifted off to sleep. The sound of an infomercial salesman screaming in the background woke her from her nap at a little past 2:00 AM. Joe was lying on the couch next to her curled up in a ball. She absent mindedly rubbed the little dog's head and got up to go to the bedroom. She passed the blinking answering machine and turned back thinking maybe Maura had called. She hit play and irritation registered immediately. There was one new message and it was her mother reminding her to not be late to dinner Sunday night. "Aggghh, she drives me insane." Jane said aloud. She then checked her cell phone. No calls. She was disappointed she hadn't heard from Maura. Her date must have gone well, or was still going. Jane didn't want to think of that. She chocked her feelings up to missing Maura since she hadn't seen her all day. She would have to make sure she stopped by the morgue in the morning to talk to her before her busy day started. For now she was off to bed.

**Chapter 6**

Jane got into the office early, mostly because she couldn't sleep much. She tossed and turned throughout the night. She blamed the case and decided to get up and start working. It had nothing to do with the fact that every time she closed her eyes she saw Maura smiling and laughing with him. Her gut clenched every time she thought about it. She knew if she didn't get her feelings in check they were going to get her in trouble. She kept telling herself it was nothing, she could handle it. She and Maura were friends and she felt jealousy only because she didn't have any female friends except Maura to vent to and having her detained by others left Jane feeling lonesome. She hated working on Saturdays, it was too quiet with half staff and it allowed her to think too much, but it was a necessary evil of the job. Oh well, at least she had her coffee and Maura would be in shortly and she could take a break and ask her about the ballistics of the case as an excuse to see her.

Jane waited until quarter after 7:00 AM before heading down to the morgue with a fresh cup of coffee for Maura. She walked through the double glass doors only to find Eric, Maura assistant in the area.

"Oh hey, Eric, is Dr. Isles around?" Jane asked while walking toward the young man. He was busy taking measures and didn't look up.

"Uh, no she called and said she wouldn't be in until after 10:00 AM this morning. She sounded like she was half asleep." Eric answered from the scale.

Jane's heart dropped. "Well I guess her date went well," Jane thought to herself. She sat the still steaming cup of coffee down on the counter.

"Thanks, Eric, I was just checking on the ballistics for the two John Does that came in yesterday, but since Dr. Isles isn't here I will be back." Jane walked out of the cold morgue feeling defeated."

Maura arrived at work shortly after 10:00 AM. "Sorry I'm so late, Eric. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"No problem, Dr. Isles, I was just finishing up the Rutger case. Detectives Stein and Archer came by to talk to you about it, but I told them I was still working on the lab tests. Oh, and Detective Rizzoli was here early this morning looking for you. She mentioned she wanted to talk to you about the ballistics on her case. She must have gotten distracted because she left her coffee here." Maura glanced up from her desk at the mention of Jane's name. She got up and walked over to the counter where the now iced cold coffee sat. The label showed it was half-caff, easy cream with half a sweet and low. "Ah, Jane brought me coffee and she remembered the exact way I like it," Maura thought with a smile. "Thanks, Eric. I will be right back." Maura said as she headed to the double doors. She was off to find her friend.

Jane was sitting at her desk concentrating on the database on her computer. She didn't see Maura walk in and only noticed her when she walked up to the edge of Jane's desk. "Hey, Jane, thanks for the coffee," Maura motioned to the cup in her hand. Jane glanced up just as Maura began speaking, "damn the woman was gorgeous, even when she looked tired," Jane thought. She was still feeling slighted that she hadn't seen Maura this morning and just gave a grunt as a response and went back to reviewing the database.

Maura though Jane was going to say something, but the silence ticked on. She sat in the chair on the opposite side of Jane's desk and broke the silence by saying, "Eric told me you needed to see me about the ballistics on your case." Jane didn't even look at her. She just kept typing on her keyboard when she responded, "Yeah, but you weren't in. I guess you had a long night." More silence. Maura continued to look at Jane waiting for more to come. "Jane is there something wrong?" Maura asked. She felt she was getting the cold shoulder.

"No, I just have a lot of work to do on this case." Jane looked up and saw worry in Maura's eyes. "I'm great really, please let me know when you get the ballistic test done." Then she went back to typing.

Maura pick up the cue that Jane was not in a chatting mood and slowly got up from the chair. "Okay, Jane. I'll bring the results by when I'm done with the test."

"Don't rush on my behalf." Jane yelled out as Maura started to walk away." I know you have other things to do."

Maura was almost out the door when Jane yelled out. "Jane, what is the matter with you?" Does this have anything to do with the fact that I wasn't in earlier?" Maura marched back over after slamming the door.

Jane couldn't hold back. "As a matter of fact Maura it does. I know you may not necessarily like it, but you are the forensic expert here. My job, hell all the jobs in the department depend on you and when you aren't here it makes it harder for us to do our job." Jane barked out.

"Jane, I'm really sorry, if I would have known you were waiting for tests, I would have come in earlier." I didn't get much rest last night." Maura said softly.

"Spare me the details, Maura. I can pretty much guess why you were so tired this morning, however since when did you allow your fucking schedule to interrupt your work?"

Maura stood there in shock. Jane was being nasty to her. Yes, she was late, but she didn't deserve to be treated this way. She was now getting angry.

"Just for the record Detective Rizzoli, I did not have sex with Andrew, but that is none of your business. Yes, I was up late, but not "fucking" as you eloquently put it. Andy took me to New York and we had a great dinner at La Grenouille, which was followed up by La Boheme at The Met. By the time we got back to Boston it was almost morning. I needed a couple hours of rest. Now if you'll excuse me I will get started on your tests." She walked away feeling crestfallen.

Jane knew she fucked up the minute Maura walked away. "Dammit, why do I have to be such a bitch." She thought. Maura obviously came in looking for her to share her happiness and she ruined it. Jane pushed her chair away from the desk, got up and headed to the morgue. She walked through the double doors and saw Maura at her desk looking sad. Jane walked behind Maura, put her hands on her shoulders and felt Maura stiffen. Maura, I'm sorry I'm such an asshole, now please tell me about your evening. Maura glanced over her shoulder, saw the real remorse in Jane's eyes and smiled.

"Okay, Jane. Well just to reiterate, the food, the show the entire evening was just magical. I'm so glad I went. Maura smiled. Jane smiled back and squeezed Maura's shoulders.

"I'm happy for you, Maura. When will you see him again?" Jane asked while her stomach was doing flip flops. Maura looked at her sheepishly. We made plans for tomorrow night. I hope you don't mind if I skip out on your family dinner." Maura said with an apologetic look.

"Oh, no, not at all," Jane lied. She looked forward to Sunday nights with Maura. After dinner they would normally go to the Dirty Robber or back to her apartment for drinks and to talk about the ridiculous reasoning of her mother. "You have a great time. I can manage my mother alone." Jane smile.

"Thanks, Jane. Maura sprung up from her chair, grabbed her friend and kissed her on the check. "You're the best."

"Yeah, if only that was true," Jane thought to herself while hugging Maura back.

**Chapter 7**

"Ma, quit complaining already, I'm here aren't I?" Jane screamed as her mother started in on her the minute she walked through her parents' door.

"You are 45 minutes late. The manicotti has been done and is probably dried out now from me trying to keep it warm in the oven." Angela looked at her daughter annoyingly.

"So just pour a little more sauce on it, it will be fine, Ma" Jane responded as she went to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.

"I should wash your mouth out, young lady. You can't just pour more sauce on grandma's manicotti, once it is ruined, it is ruined." Angela sighed. "Where's Maura, I thought she was coming with you?"

"Ah she couldn't make it, she had other plans tonight." Jane said while trying to avoid further questions.

"Other plans? What other plans? She told me she was looking forward to grandma's recipe." Angela looked confused like she couldn't fathom how anyone would want to skip out on Sunday dinner with the Rizzolis.

"Ma, let it go, okay. She met someone and she had a date. It is as simple as that." Jane fired at her mother.

"She met someone! That is wonderful news. Is he handsome? What does he do for a living? How tall is he? Is he Italian? Where is his family…" Angela kept spewing out questions until Jane interrupted her by hitting the table with her palm.

"Ma, Stop! I don't know the answers to your questions, and the last time I checked you were not Maura's mother, so just drop it." Jane screamed loud enough for her brother and father to come into the room.

"Geez, Jane, calm down, what's the big deal, so Maura is seeing some guy." Frankie Jr. said as he came up behind Jane and poked her in the ribs. "What are you jealous or something, you know Ma could probably fix that if you are looking for a guy too." Frankie scoffed while Jane was turning in her chair trying to punch him.

"Shut up, Frankie, I'm going to kick your ass." Jane said as she grabbed her brother in a headlock.

"Frank, make them stop. Why can't we have one family dinner that doesn't erupt into chaos?" Angela screamed at her children.

"Listen to your mother. Frankie, don't hit your sister." Frank Sr. said while digging in the refrigerator for a beer.

"Pop she hit me first, what was I to do?"

"Don't hit girls, besides I heard what you said and you deserved a good smack." Frank said with a wink to Jane.

"Thanks, Pop", was Jane's response.

"Jane doesn't count as a girl since she can beat up half the guys I know" Frankie said to his father as they walked back to the living room to watch the rest of the baseball game.

Jane was massaging her elbow and grumbling about her little brother. "He is such a jerk. I could so kick his ass."

"Janey, baby, would you listen to yourself?" her mother whispered. "You don't have to be tough all the time. How are you going to find a man with that type of attitude? You will scare him away, and then where will you be, old and alone. You couldn't do any harm by following Maura's lead. She acts like a lady." Angela said to Jane while stirring the marinara sauce.

"Whoa, so what am I, Ma, a pitbull?" Jane asked offended. "Did it ever occur to you maybe I don't want a man, just maybe I'm happy alone, is that even a conceivable idea for you?" Jane asked her seriously.

"No, it isn't. No one is happy alone, Jane, no one." Angela said bluntly. "People need other people to share their lives with. To hold when they are scared; to love them when they think the world is crashing in; to be there to listen to them; to see them as the most important person in their life, to.." Jane interrupted her.

"Okay, I get it, Ma, I get it." She couldn't listen anymore. The only person she could even think about in her mother's scenarios for her was currently spending time with someone else, but she wasn't going to share that with her mother.

_**Meanwhile on the other side of town at Blue Bistro**_

"Did I mention how beautiful you are tonight" Andrew stated with a gleam in his eye meant for Maura.

"Well three times now, yes. Once when you picked me up, a second time in the car and this time makes the third." Maura said with a smile.

"It's so refreshing how literal you still are, Maura." Andrew laughed. "You haven't changed much since we left medical school."

"That is so not true, I am different. I am much more open to people, "live" ones that is, since I started working for the Boston Police Department. Maura laughed. "In fact, Jane has introduced me to bars, and sports, and beer."

"Beer! No, not you." Andrew laughed. "Well, you spent a great deal of time talking about this Jane Friday night, as well. She sounds important. I would like to meet her."

"Have I, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I focused on Jane so much. It is just that she is my best friend, and I have never had one before, so yes, she is important to me." Maura said with a genuine smile.

"Don't be sorry, Maura. I was just teasing you. Andrew then leaned in and touched Maura's lips lightly with his. "You really are beautiful," he said when he pulled away and then the waiter brought them more wine.

"Four and counting, Maura said while holding four fingers up." Both then started laughing.

"Andy, I just wanted to tell you again how wonderful Friday night was for me. I haven't had that good a time in a long time." Maura sighed as she walked arm and arm with him through the courtyard of the downtown mezzanine, occasionally resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope I didn't jump the shark our first date and all the rest become mediocre to you?" Andrew whispered in her ear.

"Not a chance, I am having a lovely time with you. When should we go out again?" Maura asked excitedly.

"Whoa, slow down, Maura, we haven't finished this date yet." Andrew laughed loudly.

"Oh, I know, I just like being prepared is all." Maura smiled.

"Understood, understood. Well, let's finish this date first and I will surprise you with the next. How about that? Andrew asked.

"Alright, that's fair". Maura loved flirting with him and was hoping he would kiss her again. The kiss goodnight on Friday was rather chaste and the one at dinner tonight was like a kiss from her grandfather. She wanted more passion from him, but maybe he was taking things slow."

"Well it is getting late and I better get home. I can't be late for work tomorrow; I have several projects I promised to get done before noon." Maura yawned.

"Tsk, Tsk, all work and no play could make Maura a very dull girl," Andrew said with a wicked grin.

"Well you could drive me home and come in for a night cap if you like" was Maura's playful response.

"That sounds refreshing, let's go." They both laughed again and headed to the car.

Twenty minutes later they were in Maura's house. Andrew was sitting on the couch enjoying the view of Maura's ass as she looked in cabinets and on top of shelves. "I know I have a bottle of Cabernet around here." She said with a frustrated tone. Then she remembered, she and Jane had finished off that bottle the last time she came over for dinner. The though made her smile, especially when she thought of Jane tasting the wine like it was poison only to realize she actually liked it. "Huh, I guess, I have introduced Jane to new experiences too," she thought.

"Well I can't find the red, will you settle for white?" Maura asked.

"Sure, whatever you have will be fine," came Andrew's response from the couch.

"Maura quickly poured two glasses and headed to the couch. "Do you remember when we were studying for the biochemistry exam and we all decided it would be a good idea to have wine with the study session?" Maura asked.

"Oh yes, that is a painful memory. As I recall everyone was hung over, partially naked and you were the only one that passed the exam." Andrew said with a wink to Maura.

"Correction, I was not hung over or naked and I only passed the exam because I actually studied and knew drinking that much alcohol would knock me out cold. It was basic biochemistry." Maura responded with a grin and curled up next to Andrew.

"What, you weren't naked? Well who the hell was it I was with that night that I kept screaming Maura, Maura to?" Andrew asked seriously.

"What?" Maura seemed shocked, then she noticed the gleam of humor in Andrew's eyes. "You jerk, I thought you were serious," she playfully hit his shoulder. He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. Their lips met again. This time he applied more pressure. His tongue slipped into her mouth to meet hers. He kissed her for several moments before he pulled away and began to kiss her neck. His right hand was rubbing the back of her calf and slowly creeping up her leg. Normally by now Maura would be totally into the tactile stimulation. However, she was not feeling it tonight. He mind was wandering to Jane as Andrew kissed and touched her. She wondered what Jane was up to right now and hoped she didn't cause too much trouble for her by leaving her to face the Sunday dinner alone. Normally Maura could distract Angela and keep her from harassing Jane about finding a man.

"What the in world is going on." She wondered as she felt she was watching a movie of herself with Andrew on the couch. "I want this, no I need this, even if it is just for the momentary release of sexual frustration and I am sitting here thinking about Jane, rather than enjoying the touch of this wonderful man."

"Andrew sensed the change in her mood, Maura, you okay" he asked after kissing her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I think I just had too much wine tonight and I'm tired. I'm sorry, Andrew." She said while yawning.

"No, problem, Maura. It is late and I have an early surgery in the morning. Can I call you tomorrow?" he asked.

"I would be upset if you didn't, was Maura's response as she leaned into him and kissed him once more on the mouth. When she was done, he had a goofy grin on his face and she had a slight smile on hers."Goodnight, Andy."

"Goodnight, sweet Maura. I will call you tomorrow. He got up off the couch, quickly kissed her check and headed for the door. "Don't forget to lock up," he stated before slipping out.

"I won't don't worry." Maura responded automatically. Once she heard the engine of his car start and back out of the driveway she got up, grabbed her purse and fished around for her cell phone. She found it only by dumping the contents of her purse on the couch. She immediately hit speed dial #1 and after three rings Jane picked up.

"Rizzoli," Jane barked.

"Hi, are you busy" Maura asked tentatively.

"Maura? Hey, uh…no, what's up." Jane responded.

"Well I just wanted to talk. I think there might be something drastically wrong with me" Maura said dramatically.

"What! Are you hurt, where are you…tell me Maura I promise I can help." Jane said in a panic.

"No, Jane I'm not hurt or in trouble I'm at home. I just needed my best friend." Maura said softly.

"Give me 15 minutes and I'll be over." Jane said and the phone went dead.

**Chapter 8**

The doorbell startled Maura as she sat on the couch trying to figure out what was wrong, why her libido was less than stellar with Andrew's attention. She hopped up the instant she heard the bell and rushed to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw exactly who she needed, Jane. She flung open the door and grabbed Jane in an embrace.

"Oh, thank you for coming. You didn't have to." Maura squealed. Jane looked confused and worried.

"Hey, let me look at you, are you okay?" Jane said with a concerned tone. She pushed Maura back to arms length away to look her over and make sure there were no physical injuries. She didn't see anything wrong, but she did notice the little black dress with the plunging neckline showing off Maura's assets. She had a perfect view of Maura's cleavage and she looked and Maura noticed."

"Ah, umm, no, no, I told you I wasn't hurt. Maura said with a confused look on her face. "Was Jane just staring at my breasts, she wondered?" Maura began to brush invisible crumbs from her dress to distract her from looking into Jane's face.

"Well what's wrong then," Jane asked seriously.

"I, I don't know." Maura cried. "Please come in, it's cold outside. Maura scooted to the right to let Jane through the door, she watched her as she walked by. Her hair was still damp and there was a hint of her shampoo scentin the air. She was wearing a Boston PD baseball hat and t-shirt and blue work out pants, similar to the gray pair she wore to bed the other night, Maura noticed. The outfit was conflicting. The shirt was form fitting and showed the subtle curves of Jane's breasts. It also allowed a small slice of her toned belly to peak through where the shirt did not quite meet the baggy pants that buried Jane's long muscular legs. Maura was able to make out the slight protrudence of Jane's pelvic bones and the perfect rounding of her Gluteus muscles, but that was it, everything else was thoroughly camouflaged.

"Earth to Maura, hello Maura," Jane said while waving her hands in Maura's face.

"What, oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." She responded and hurriedly shut the door and locked it. "Obviously I have sex or the lack of such on my mind. Why else would I be ogling Jane's body and imaging her staring at my breasts. Maura though to herself. Maybe she did have too much wine and her thinking was getting muddled.

"Okay, Maura, spill it," Jane said after falling into the couch and grabbing a pillow for her lap. Maura now seemed nervous. She had mixed feelings about talking to Jane about her inability to "follow through" earlier with Andrew.

"I'm going to get some more wine, would you like some wine, Jane?" Maura being the good host, asked.

"Sure, Maura, that would be great," Jane said, letting Maura stall.

Maura took her time in getting the wine. She was trying to figure out how she was going to talk about her problem. She walked back to the living room with a drink tray, the whole way feeling Jane's eyes on her. She handed Jane her drink and took a big sip of her own before sitting down next to Jane on the couch. Jane thanked her for the drink and then gave her a look that signified she should go ahead and start talking.

Maura took a deep breath and began, "okay, well as you know I went out with Andy again today. "

"Ah, yes that explains the "do me" dress." Jane smiled.

"What, this is a perfectly respectable cocktail dress, Jane!" Maura bristled and sat up straighter.

"Okay, okay, it's beautiful, but be honest people most definitely take notice of you in that dress," Jane said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair, enough, point taken." Maura sighed. Then she turned more toward Jane.

"I needed to talk to you because as I said earlier I think there is something wrong with me. I have always been able to let's say perform sexually very well in my relationships." Maura started.

"Whoa, Jane screamed, is this going to be a TMI conversation?" Jane wasn't sure she was ready to hear about Maura's sex life.

Maura gave Jane a serious look and pondered her question, "I don't know if it will be too much information, Jane. I've never had this problem before and I've never had someone as close to me as you to talk to about my problems before." Jane felt bad for interrupting.

"Sorry, Maura, go ahead. Jane steeled herself for more.

"Well after dinner and a walk, Andy and I came back here and started to get more physical here on the couch", Maura said while Jane threw the pillow she was holding over her shoulder while making a disgusted face. "Ewww, Maura! Why not take it in the bedroom." Jane asked even though she really didn't want to know more.

"Well because I didn't get aroused by him. " Maura said blankly. "That's the problem!" She yelled.

"Wait, so you didn't have sex with him here?" Jane questioned.

"No, we had a few deep kisses, and Andy touched my legs, but my neurotransmitters were not signaling my body to ask for more. I tensed up and then it just felt like I was kissing a relative. I don't understand it. I am attracted to him. By all statistical calculations we would make ideal lovers, but the mood just wasn't right. Maura explained.

Jane was secretly excited that Maura was not intimate with Andrew. She couldn't imagine hearing more sordid details of Maura screwing Andrew right where she was now sitting.

"Well maybe you aren't as attracted to him as you think you are, " Jane responded flatly. "Or maybe you were tense. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Jane wanted to kick herself for asking such a question.

"Well, yes it has been a couple years. Maybe I'm a little nervous and the stress of where things were going cause a blockage in my performance."Maura reasoned.

"Yeah, that could be exactly it." Jane agreed. "You are so tense all the time, why don't you just relax and let things happen. Not everything needs to be planned," with that Jane got up and walked behind Maura on the couch. She put her hands on Maura's bare shoulders and began to rub the stiffness from her knotted muscles. "See I can tell just by the tautness of your back you are stressed out. Just sit back and let me help you." Jane said through a smile enjoying the fact she got to touch Maura's bare skin. "Okay, it was official, you can't lie to yourself any longer, you want this woman." Jane realized to herself. Maura was moaning and letting Jane work the tension from her neck and back muscles. Yes she was tense and getting tenser, but not because of her worry over her problem with Andrew, but because, unlike with Andrew, she was keenly aware of Jane's hands on her body and was getting aroused as each minute ticked by.

**Chapter 9**

"Where did you learn to do this," Maura asked while rolling her head forward so Jane could get better access to her neck. "It feels absolutely wonderful," Maura purred.

"I don't know. I guess I just have strong hands and when my muscles are sore or tense I just rub them," Jane said blankly while looking down into Maura's cleavage. She could smell the light lavender scent Maura worn. It was intoxicating and she secretly loved it even though she hated perfume.

"You are going to put me to sleep, Jane. I am getting so relaxed." Maura said sleepily. "Do you want to go to bed with me." She said with a yawn. That question stopped Jane in her tracks. Maura noticed the rubbing had stopped and started to stir. "What's wrong, Jane."

"Um, what did you just say?" Jane held her breath.

Maura turned on the couch to look up at her "I asked if you wanted to stay over. It's getting late. I have plenty of room." Maura responded with a glassy, half drunk look in her eye. She was starring into Jane's eyes now and noticed how beautiful they were. "Your eyes are so expressive, Jane. I could look at them all day." Maura said with a drunken smile.

"I have to get out of here before I lose control of myself," Jane thought. "Ahh, Maura you seem drunk. Are you okay?" "Maybe you should go to bed. We can talk in the morning." She then walked around the couch to help Maura get up on her feet.

"I'm okay now that you're here. Maura said with a smile as Jane helped hoist her up off the couch. Maura was still wearing here Jimmy Choo stilettos and became wobbly and began to lose her balance. She had to grab out and hold onto Jane's shoulders to keep from falling. They then both started laughing. Maura stopped laughing first and gave Jane a serious look.

"What?" Jane asked when she stopped laughing. Before she knew it Maura had reached up and touched Jane's left cheek then she moved forward and lightly kissed her. Sparks immediately shot through Jane's body. "What the hell just happened!" Jane's mind was screaming. Maura just kissed her and she was excited, confused and scared all at the same time.

Maura pulled away and looked at Jane. When no words were spoken she leaned in again and kissed Jane more boldly. She allowed her tongue to graze Jane's lower lip and when she got no resistance, pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth. Their tongues twisted together and explored each other's mouths. Eventually Maura pulled away to take a breath. "Mmmm, you taste so good." Maura whispered to Jane. Jane just stood there in shock. The woman she was crazy about just kissed her like she wanted her! "Ahh, Maura you're really drunk, you need to go to bed now."

"Only if you join me," Maura gave Jane a wanton look.

Jane wanted Maura, that could not be denied, but she didn't want to take advantage of a bad situation. Maura was upset about her bad date and drunk. She didn't want to be regret later. That would kill her.

"No, Maura. I need to go home. I have to take care of Joe Friday" Jane made the excus as she was walking Maura to the bedroom. "Now you get a good night's sleep and I will see you in the morning."

Jane walked Maura to the bed and had her sit on the edge. Then she removed Maura's shoes for her and got a pair of pajamas out of her bureau.

"Here you go, Maura. Now you can get ready for bed." Jane said nervously.

"Maura had a disappointed look on her face. "I need help with the zipper on this dress. Will you help me before you leave?"

"God, this woman was trying to drive her crazy," Jane thought. Sure Maura. Jane leaned on the bed and reached over and pulled the zipper getting a glimpse of Maura smooth creamy back as the zipper went down.

"Thank you," Maura said and stood up and allowed the dress to fall to the floor. It was apparently the type with a built in bodice because Maura stood there in the pool of dress completely topless. The only clothes she wore were a pair of black lace bikini-cut panties. Jane groaned inside while starring at Maura's naked breast. "Holy shit, she's hot," is all Jane's mind could think. Maura then kicked away from the dress and walked toward the bathroom. Jane had to make her escape before she got too close.

"Well goodbye, Maura. See you tomorrow." She walked from the room and straight through the living room and out the front door all without looking at Maura again.

"Whew, that was close," Jane said in her car. She smiled all the way home remembering the kisses.

**Chapter 10**

Maura was dreading talking to Jane. She was embarrassed about kissing her the way she did. "Hopefully Jane will understand," Maura thought. She pulled into the station's parking lot and noticed Jane's blue sedan parallel parked in front of the station. "Damn, I'm going to have to have the conversation sooner than I would have liked," Maura thought to herself. She parked her car and headed into the building. She walked past the elevator and toward Jane's office. She wanted to get this over with. She was nervous, but she steeled herself to keep going. She needed to fix this. She didn't want Jane to feel uncomfortable around her. "Maybe she doesn't even remember, then things will be normal" Maura silently wished. She walked through the door to the detectives' bull pen, Jane was the only one in there. She was hunched over a file at her desk. As soon as Jane looked up and caught Maura's eyes, Maura knew she remembered everything. "Damn, here we go," Maura told herself.

"Jane, can I talk to you?" Maura whispered. Jane hadn't said anything. The minute she saw Maura she started running the memories of last night through her brain like a film reel; the heat of Maura's mouth on hers, Maura standing in just black laced panties and those naked heaving breasts with their perfect delicate pink nipples begging to be touch all played back Jane's mind. The brown turtle neck and slacks she wore today were a complete contrast to what she looked like last night.

"Jane?...Jane? Maura asked louder. Jane snapped out of her trance like state and nearly knocked her cup of coffee over.

"Ahh, yeah sure, Maura, please come sit down. How are you?" Jane said trying to shake the images from her brain. Maura took a chair across from Jane and took a deep breath.

"Jane, I don't want to talk about how I am, I want to talk about my behavior last night." Maura began while starring directly into Jane's eyes. "I wanted to apologize for what I put you through. I am deeply sorry. I would never want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable in any way. You are my best friend and that means the world to me. Please say you forgive me and that we are okay." Maura pleaded. Jane could see the sincerity in Maura's eyes. It also looked like the blond woman may burst into tears at any moment. Jane didn't want to consider the kisses last night as a mistake, but to help Maura she would go along.

"Maura, don't worry about it. It wasn't that big of deal, you were drunk. It meant nothing." Jane lied. Jane tried to project a nonchalant appearance. "Now, you ready to help me with my case?" Jane asked with a smile signaling the topic was dead. Maura released a breath she was holding and smiled. She was relieved that things were normal between the two of them.

"Sure, Jane. Let me just take my things downstairs and get my lab coat." Maura said with a smile and sprung up and headed for the door. She was almost out when she heard Jane.

"Oh, wait I almost forgot. Here's your coffee." Jane stood up and carried the coffee cup to Maura. When she handed it over their fingers brushed against one another and Jane felt that jolt of current again.

"Thank you, Jane" Maura said in a soft whisper. Jane smiled while aching inside.

"No problem, see you in a few." Jane responded. They were interrupted when Korsak came through the door.

"Hey, Rizzoli you get me any coffee? Korsak grumbled.

"No, you still owe me three times over." Jane countered.

"Ha, you're dreaming, Rizzoli. I guess you're the only one she loves around here" Korsak glanced at Maura and the coffee cup in her hand. Both women were startled by his comment and immediately glanced at one another. Jane broke the stare first.

"No, Korsak, Maura is a lot nicer than you are and less grumpy to work with when she has a little caffeine in her system." She winked at the blonde who smiled back.

"Yes, it's true, I do need my morning caffeine. If you excuse me now, I need to head downstairs". She smiled at them both and made her departure feeling much better than when she came in that morning. She felt good that she and Jane were okay, but she was still confused about her actions. She had run the scenario of last night over and over in her head trying to rationalize what possessed her to kiss her best friend. Yes, she was stressed over her new relationship with Andrew and yes she had a little too much wine, but if she was honest with herself the answer was she simply wanted to kiss Jane and although she would never tell Jane, she was glad she did. She enjoyed those kisses immensely. Jane's lips and tongue meshed perfectly with hers. The heat was so intense between the two of them, Maura wanted more. She remembered pulling Jane closer, and feeling her nipples harden with the contact. "Aggghhh, I have to stop thinking about this," Maura silently screamed at herself as she walked through the double doors of the morgue." She was getting turned on. She had been attracted to a woman before, that wasn't what was bothering her. She had no qualms about homosexuality. In fact, she felt sexuality was fluid and could span from male to female depending upon the variables involved with making that person attractive to her. The problem she had is she didn't want to upset Jane. Jane would not appreciate her thoughts and she needed to do whatever she could to stop thinking about Jane in a carnal way. She would call Andrew later and see if he was available for lunch. That would help things.

**Chapter 11**

The morgue wasn't busy and the day was ticking by slowly. Maura had already finished all the paperwork she needed to get done and it was barely 11:00 AM. She was able to get a hold of Andrew and he said he would meet her for lunch at the corner sandwich shop, but he couldn't be there until after 1:30 PM since he had back to back bypasses scheduled. Maura would wait. She needed him to distract her from her feelings for Jane. She hadn't gone back upstairs after their morning talk. She was trying to lie low since things between them were good right now. She didn't want to risk doing or saying something that would put Jane on edge. Thinking about it made Maura anxious. She wished it was time for lunch already. She wanted to get away from the building for awhile. She decided she would look up the fall line of shoes to kill some time. She just got online when she heard the double doors of the morgue push open. She turned away from the computer, looked up and saw Jane. Her heart seized. Jane was standing with a bag in her hand looking absolutely beautiful.

"Hey, Maura, I got some bullets from the crime scene of my John Ds' I need you to compare to the ones found in the bodies when you get a chance. We were able to pull them from the drywall in the back. Hopefully they aren't too damaged." Jane said as she walked toward Maura. All Maura heard was "Hey Maura…" and then nothing, she was focused ont looking at Jane. She didn't noticed earlier because she was so nervous about apologizing for her actions the night before, but Jane had a V-neck caramel brown sweater on that brought out flecks of gold in her deep brown eyes. They sparkled. Maura felt her heart racing as Jane drew closer. The closeness allowed her to get a better look at Jane's full lips. The lips Maura had her own on only a handful of hours earlier. She remembered their softness and the way they parted for her tongue. She groaned internally.

"Maura, you okay?" Jane asked concerned.

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah, Jane. I'm sorry I was focused on something else." She pointed to her laptop and hurriedly closed it before Jane could see what she was doing. Hopefully she would buy the excuse that the computer had Maura's thoughts preoccupied.

"Shoes again?" Jane questioned with a knowingly grin.

"What? Ummmm, well yes, but just a few. How did you know?" Maura asked guiltily, grateful that she could focus on something else.

"Well face it Dr. Isles, I know you." Jane's grin widened and she leaned over Maura to where their faces were only a few inches apart and grabbed the laptop screen and pushed it back up. "Go for the black pumps, they look hot." Jane said while starring at the screen. Maura sat there with a lump in her throat. The chemistry she had with this woman felt like it would consume her. Jane could feel the heat between them as well and straightened up and walked over to one of the autopsy tables to put some distance between her and Maura. "So do you think you could get to those bullets today? Jane asked. She was all business again.

"Sure, Jane, just leave them on the table and I will get started on them right away." Maura jumped up and headed to her microscope.

"Well you don't need to do it right this minute. How about we grab some lunch first?" Jane questioned.

"That sounds great, Jane, but I'm already meeting Andrew for lunch today at Logan's." Maura responded awkwardly. Jane's face fell and she tried to sound optimistic.

"Oh, okay, another time then." She started for the door.

"Wait, why don't you join us? I want you two to get to know each other." Maura asked frantically stopping Jane at the double doors. Jane would rather chew on ground glass for lunch then sit there and watch Maura and Andrew dote on each other.

"I don't think so, Maura. You two should have some privacy. I would be in the way." Jane said trying to get out of it.

"Nonsense, Jane. You are delightful and it is just lunch. Please say you will go?" Maura was begging now with a desperate look in her eyes. Jane couldn't say no to her when she looked like that. She would have to suffer through lunch. If it got too bad she would tell them she received a text from Frost that she was needed back at the station.

"Okay, Maura, fine. I'll go. When should I meet you there?" Jane gave a sigh.

"We will be meeting there at 1:30 PM". Maura smiled. She would have hugged Jane as a thank you, but she didn't trust herself to be that close yet.

"Okay, see you in a couple hours" Jane said and walked out of the morgue. Maura grabbed the bag of bullets and started processing them. Lunch would be here before she knew it, and she wanted to get a good start on getting the work done for Jane. She had lined up the striations on two of the four bullets by the time she had to leave to meet Andrew and Jane. She turned off the microscope and took off her lab coat. She took her brush from her purse and ran it through her hair. Then she walked out of the morgue and down to Logan's. She was the first one to arrive. She picked a booth near the window and ordered an iced tea while she waited for her companions. Ten minutes later Jane came through the door, spotted Maura and headed to her table. "Hey, Maura, did you get stood up?" Jane asked while squeezing into the booth across from the blond woman.

"No, my dear, supportive friend, Andrew would have called. He must just be running a little late. What is your excuse, you came from the same building I did and you are 10 minutes late?" Maura asked with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not late! See my watch shows it is 1:30 PM now," Jane said indigently while holding her wrist with the watch on it up for Maura's scrutiny. Then she balled up a napkin and tossed it at Maura. "Well I hope he gets here pretty soon because I'm starving. I normally don't eat this late." Jane grumbled.

"I know, Jane. Thank you for doing this. It is really important to me." Maura said to her seriously while grabbing her hand. "Oh, there he is now." Maura said excitedly and released her grip on Jane's fingers. She began to wave to signal him to their table.

"Maura, darling" Andrew said as he walked up then leaned down and kissed Maura fully on the lips. Maura felt awkward with Jane sitting right across from her. She hurriedly made introductions.

"Andrew, this is Jane. Jane this is Andrew." She said with a forced smile.

"Ah, yes, I briefly remember seeing you the first night Maura and I became reacquainted." Andrew said while shaking Jane's hand.

"Yep, that was me, Jane gave a tight smile and took the man's hand, making sure she held her grip firm."

"I invited Jane to join us for lunch since you both are big parts of my life right now; I wanted you to get to know one another." Maura said while glancing between the two of them.

"Excellent idea, darling." Andrew responded and kissed Maura again. Jane felt a tinge of jealously creeping in her gut and decided she did not like this man. "Tell me about yourself, Jane." Andrew said in an authoritarian way as soon as he sat down.

"Well there isn't much to tell, I'm a cop. It's my life." Jane said blankly.

"She's being modest, Andy. She is actually a detective, one of the best in the City." Maura said proudly and smiled widely at Jane.

"Well, that's something." Andrew whistled. Plus you have the admiration of Maura here, so you must be something special." Andrew said with a wink. Jane was disliking this guy more and more. She couldn't put her finger on it, he was polite enough, but he gave her a smarmy vibe. She saw how happy Maura was with him though and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. The waitress walked up to their table as soon as Andrew finished talking. Jane and Maura ordered the tuna salad and Jane also got a side of chili fries with extra cheese and a Coke. Andrew got half a turkey sandwich, no dressing on whole wheat and iced water.

"Wow, Jane, speaking as a cardiologist, those fries are going to reek havoc on your cardiovascular system." Andrew shared.

"I'll take my chances," Jane said with a polite smile. Maura could read Jane's eyes and knew her friend was getting irritated.

"Oh Andrew, no shop talk right now." Maura playfully swatted his shoulder to change the subject.

"Oh, okay. I was just trying to be helpful." Andrew responded and kissed Maura's cheek. "I apologize , Jane." Andrew said with a smile.

"No problem." Jane responded and took a gulp of water.

"I almost forgot," Andrew said excitedly to Maura. There is a hospital benefit this Saturday evening. Will you go with me?

"Well, that sounds lovely. Of course I'll go," Maura responded with a huge smile. Jane's heart was breaking watching them.

"Jane, you're invited as well, bring a date and we can double. There will be dinner and a musical performance from renowned violinist Katlyn Chang. It will be quite an evening." Andrew looked at Jane as if requiring a response.

"Thank you, Andrew. That sounds very nice. I will think about it." Jane said politely.

"Wonderful." Andrew exclaimed. Then their food came and they ate in silence. Once the meal was done, Andrew paid and told them he had to get back to the hospital. He kissed Maura again, and shook Jane's hand.

"It was really good meeting you again, Jane. I hope to see you next Saturday."

"You too, Andrew. I promise to think about it." Jane said while waving goodbye feeling sick to her stomach. She and Maura walked back to the station together. She felt more comfortable with Maura one on one.

"Well, what do you think, Jane?" Maura asked impatiently.

"He's nice, Maura." Jane said holding her real opinion from Maura. In her mind she thought, yeah he's nice, but he is also cocky and a blowhard and she still had that slimy sense about him. Maybe she was just jealous because Maura was with him and not her. He was after all also very intelligent. He and Maura could talk on a level that was far beyond Jane's understanding. She realized that at lunch when the two were talking about surgeon knots. Maura deserved to be with someone that could stimulate her intellectually.

"Yes, he is nice, isn't he?" Maura smiled. Then she got a serious look in her eye and said, "You know, I know you felt pressured about responding about attending the benefit. I know you don't like those types of events, so don't feel like you have to go, Jane." Jane felt a little insulted.

"What, don't you think a person like me could enjoy this hoity toity event, Maura?" Jane bristled.

"Of course, I do, Jane. I'm just saying, don't go if you don't want to go." Maura stated in a matter of fact way.

"Don't worry, Maura, I do what I want to do and I think I will go to that benefit." Jane said stubbornly.

"Fine. Let me know if you need help getting a dress." Maura said with equal stubbornness. They had reached the door to the station and were about to walk through.

"No, thanks I can handle it and I will be bringing a date too, so please let Andrew know he can reserve two extra guest seats. Jane said as she walked through the door leaving Maura standing outside looking shocked. Jane headed straight to the bull pen. She didn't even turn around to say goodbye.

Maura slowly got her bearings and walked inside to the elevator. She hit the basement level button on the panel out of habit and walked out when the doors opened to her sanctuary. She should have jumped back into looking at the ballistics on the new evidence, but all she could think about was Jane with another person. "I wonder who this date is," Maura thought to herself and felt a sadness come over her. "Well I'm not going to ask her, I will just find out on Saturday." Maura sighed.

**Chapter 12**

_AN: Hi all, I changed the end of this chapter because I agree with you all. I think Jane would have tried to get Maura to leave the party with her. I hope you all like the new ending better. Thanks for the critiques. _

The work week went by in a blur. Jane was so preoccupied with the warehouse murders that she was barely in the office. She saw Maura maybe a total of 3 times and that was only to get an update on her cases. She did have time to run by a boutique and get a dress that fit her pretty well and a nice pair of heels. She also was able to get a "real" date for the event. She was a little worried that she may have to go to her mother for help, but an old academy friend, Tony Nitti, owed her a favor and said he would go with her. She only screamed out she had one to Maura because she didn't want her or her prick of a boyfriend to think she couldn't get one on her own. Now all she had to worry about was her hair and makeup. To keep things simple she would wear her hair down and do her makeup herself. It wasn't like she didn't know how, she just didn't prefer to wear the stuff, but she knew how to clean up good when she had to. The benefit started at 7:00 PM, so she asked Tony to pick her up by 6:30 PM. At 6:20 PM, Jane was ready. She had on a muted copper gown with a low neck line. It hugged her curves in all the right places. She complimented the dress with a diamond pendant necklace and matching earrings that had belonged to her grandmother. She put 3 inch black heels on and a natural shade of lipstick. Now all she had to do was wait for Tony. He rang the door at 6:30 PM on the dot. When Jane opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. There stood a dashingly handsome man in a tuxedo.

"Tony! What happened to the scrawny guy I could outrun on the track?" Jane laughed and hugged him.

Tony, gave her a surprised look and said "Wow, Jane, is that really you? I guess you really are a girl." He laughed while hugging her back.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jane said with no humor while playfully punching his shoulder.

"Seriously though, Jane, you look beautiful," Tony said with a sheepish look.

"Aw, thanks, Tony, you look very handsome. Thank you for agreeing to go with me tonight." Jane responded sincerely.

"Are you kidding, with all the dirt you have on me, how could I not agree to go with you tonight?" Tony gave Jane a playful look. Tony, of course was kidding. He was mixed up in a corruption scandal when he first became a beat cop. Money ended up missing during a drug lab raid, and it was Jane that helped him figure out his senior partner was responsible and was trying to frame Tony. Jane knew he was innocent and fought for him all the way through the investigation. Tony never forgot that and they had been friends since. However, he was assigned to the south end station, and they both were complete workaholics, so they rarely got to hang out with one another.

"Well we better get out of here or we are going to be late." Jane said and grabbed her purse and headed out the front door locking the bolt as soon as it shut. On the drive over they chatted about the other recruits in their class and where they were now. Some had washed out, three had died and the rest were scattered across the states. Tony was the only one that Jane really kept in contact with. He was one of the good guys. He treated her like any other recruit in the academy and not like a woman. She respected that about him. The drive was a short one and they arrived at the banquet hall of the hospital 20 minutes later. There were groups of people standing in clusters about the room huddled in conversations when Jane and Tony walked through the door. Tony grabbed Jane's right hand and held it giving her a smile as they walked deeper into the room. Jane surveyed the crowd and her gazed fell on Maura's profile. She was wearing a deep red strapless dress, cinched at the waist. It looked amazing on her body. Maura didn't notice Jane because she appeared to be in an intense conversation with Andrew and an older white-haired man. Almost as if her starring willed it, Maura turned and saw Jane. She stopped talking and stood there with her mouth gaped open as if in shock. Andrew had to lean in and shake her for her to get her senses back. She then said something to the two men, probably an excuse to get away, Jane guessed, because she started walking toward Jane and Tony seconds later. As Maura drew closer she noticed how gorgeous Jane looked, and how handsome the man holding her hand was. A tinge of jealously fluttered through her belly. She purposely kept a smile on her face even though it did not reach her eyes when she stopped in front of the two.

"Jane, you look, absolutely stunning," Maura said while reaching for a hug. Maura closed her eyes and took the scent of Jane in and felt her warmth for the few seconds she held her in that hug.

"Thank you, Maura." Jane said with a nervous smile. "Believe it or not, I managed to pick out the dress and get ready all by myself without too much trouble."

"Well you did great, just perfect. No one could have done better." Maura whispered. "Oh, where are my manners, I'm sorry, Jane who is your guest?" Maura seemed to snap back into hostess mode.

"Oh, sorry, Tony Nitti, this is Dr. Maura Isles, Dr. Isles is the medical examiner for my precinct. Maura, Tony is a detective in vice over at the south end station." Jane clumsily gave introductions and Tony and Maura shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Nitti, have you known Jane long?" Maura asked fishing for information.

"Please Dr. Isles, call me Tony and Jane and I have know each other for about 15 years." Frank smiled. Maura stiffened, before she knew she thought maybe Jane just met this man, but 15 years is quite a history. Why hadn't Jane mentioned him before?" she wondered to herself.

"Only if you call me Maura," Maura said with a tight smile. Just as they finished introductions, Andrew walked up behind Maura and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh," Maura pulled away slightly embarrassed.

"Andrew you know Jane and this is Tony Nitti, Jane's date." Maura made the introductions.

"Good to see you again, Jane. You look beautiful," Andrew leaned in and kissed Jane's cheek. Jane stiffened at his touch. "Nice to meet you, Tony, we are a couple of lucky guys with these beautiful women on our arms." Andrew gave a wolfish grin while shaking Tony's hand.

"Yes, we are, very lucky." Tony could not deny as he glanced at the two ladies. "Would anyone like some champagne?" Tony asked as a waiter holding several flutes walked near.

"I would," both Jane and Maura responded in unison. They glanced at each other and smiled nervously.

"Drinks all around!" Andrew shouted and laughed. Jane felt calmer with the alcohol in her system. She kept feeling Maura starring at her and it was making her feel self conscious. If she only knew it was not because Maura was judging her, but because she simply could not take her eyes off of her. An announcement was made that the concert would be starting so all four finished their drinks and walked into the theater to claim their seats. Jane walked ahead of Maura and that is when Maura noticed Jane's dress offered full exposure of Jane's smooth, tanned back. Maura sucked her breath in. She really had to hold back her urge to reach out and test the softness of that skin.

Inside the auditorium Maura and Jane were seated next to one another with Tony and Andrew sitting on the outside. Jane had never been to a concert like this before and wasn't sure she would like it, but as soon as the music started she became absorbed. The sound was so moving. She felt herself tear up listening to it. Maura still kept stealing glances at Jane and noticed the tears in her eyes. She reached into her purse and handed her a handkerchief and without thinking reached for her right hand and held it in the dark. Both women felt the chemistry still there.

After the concert portion was complete they were all escorted back to the banquet hall for dinner. The tight dress and two flutes of champagne were getting to Jane and she excused herself from the group to find a restroom before dinner. The women's facility was clear down the hall and around a corner from the banquet room. As Jane walked out of the rest room she ran directly into Andrew.

"Oh, shit, I mean, excuse me, I'm sorry". Jane said in a panic. Then she saw who it was.

"No problem, Jane. No harm done." Andrew said with a sleazy grin. He moved a little closer, which caused Jane to be trapped between him and the hallway way. "You know, you really do clean the cop grunge off well, but remember some guys like dirty girls. Andrew whispered while stroking his finger along the pulse point in Jane's neck. Jane acted on instinct and used her palms to push against his chest with all her strength. He stumbled backward into the opposite wall.

"Get your fucking hands off me, asshole" Jane spat.

Andrew's smile got wider and he said, "Oh, you are bad. That's okay detective, I like it rough." He started moving toward her again and leaned down and licked the left side of her neck. Jane pushed him again "I warned you to keep your hands off of me. I can't believe you would do this to Maura. She is the most loving, caring person, and you, you don't even deserve her. You are a total asshole." Jane was shaking in anger. "Stay away from me, stay away from Maura. So help me if you hurt her I will find you and you won't like what will happen." Jane warned.

"What do you mean, stay away from Maura, of course I won't, she and I fit well together…Oh, wait! I get it now, you have a thing for her. Well, I'm not sure she swings that way, but we can try it. I'm all for a ménage a trios, Detective." Andrew reached out and splayed his left hand onto her belly. Jane grabbed his hand, twisted it until she heard a snapping sound. "You bitch, you broke my fingers. What the fuck is wrong with you. I was just trying to be friendly." Andrew whined while holding his left hand with his right.

"Consider yourself warned." Jane said fiercely and walked away from the sniveling jerk. Maura was talking to guests at another table when she saw Jane, looking flustered, walk back into the dining area, lean down to whisper in Tony's ear, he got up and they both abruptly left the hall. She excused herself from talking and quickly headed from the hall and caught up with Jane in the parking lot looking around as if confused. Tony was getting the car.

"Jane, is everything okay, Maura seemed worried as she saw how upset Jane looked. She thought the brunette may burst into tears at any moment. Maura asked worriedly. Jane was grateful to see Maura and took her hands in her own.

"Maura, there you are. We are leaving. Please come with us." Jane said desperately holding her grip on Maura's hands.

"What? go with you, what are you talking about, Jane. They are about to serve dinner. Why are you leaving already and why do you look so upset?" Maura demanded to know. Jane didn't want to hurt Maura, but she also didn't want he around that loser, Andrew either so she took a deep breath and told Maura the truth, well most of it.

"Maura, Andrew was just coming on to another woman in the hallway. Please let's go. We can go somewhere else and get away from these people." Jane begged. Maura looked confused, as if she didn't quite clearly hear what Jane was saying to her. "Maura, did you hear me, Andrew is no good, let's go." Jane pulled on Maura's hand toward the car that Tony just pulled up in. Maura snapped out of her initial shock of what Jane was telling her.

"Jane, what are you saying!" Maura pulled her hands away from Jane's grasp. "I can't just leave and you must be mistaken about Andrew. He would never do something so low class." Maura stated coolly.

"I was there, Maura. I know what happened!" Jane barked back.

"I know you don't like him. I can see it in your eyes. But I never thought you would try something like this to discredit him and to hurt me. This is sad and pathetic, Jane". Maura was angry now.

"You're right, I don't like him. He is a pompous ass and you could do a million times better, but you have to believe me on this one, Maura. He is not good for you. He will hurt you. You deserve someone that is good to you and that is going to love you like you are the only person that matters in the world. Jane grabbed Maura's hands again and Maura saw pain in Jane's eyes.

"No, I'm not doing this." Maura pulled away from Jane again. "Andrew has been nothing but good to me. The only one that has hurt me here is you, Jane." Maura stood there stoically. Jane looked defeated.

"Fine, Maura, don't believe me." Jane said tightly. "Tony, let's go." Jane got in the car and it rolled away, leaving Maura standing there ready to burst into tears.

**Chapter 13**

Maura sat at her desk hunched over pathology reports. She decided to come in early since she couldn't sleep and needed something to concentrate on other than Jane. They had not spoken since Saturday evening and although it was only a day and a half, Maura missed her. However, she was also angry with her. Maura confronted Andrew with Jane's accusation the minute she returned to the dining hall. He denied it and looked crushed that she would even consider something like that about him. She felt foolish for asking him, and apologized profusely. She had analyzed the conversation with Jane over and over in her head and couldn't understand why Jane was trying to discredit Andrew. He had been incredibly sweet by including her and Tony in on the banquet. Andrew knew that Jane was Maura's dearest friend and he was really making an effort to get to know her. Maura could see that. She needed to talk to Jane.

Unlike Maura, Jane was late to work. She was in a foul mood too when she arrived throwing both Korsak and Frost glares when they asked if she remembered the coffee.

"No, I didn't, now both of you get off my back. I don't have any either." Jane scowled and flipped on her computer. Korsak and Frost knew not to mess with her this morning and quietly turned back to their respective computer screens. Frost stopped typing a few seconds later and gave a look like he just remembered something.

"Oh, Rizzoli, Dr. Isles wanted to talk to you as soon as you got in."

"Well too damned bad. I'm busy," she shouted back. The brunette had her back turned to Frost while she was looking through her desk drawer for one of her hidden snacks. She didn't see that at the precise moment Frost told her about Maura needing to see her, Maura had walked into the bull pen and overheard her response.

"It won't take much of your time, Jane." Maura said coolly startling all in the room, especially Jane. The sound of her voice cause Jane to jump and slam he knee into the bottom of the metal drawer she was digging through.

"Ouch, Dammit!" Jane screamed while rubbing her knee. She shot Maura a glare too. Maura noticed that Jane had the same dark circles under her eyes that Maura did. Apparently she was having trouble sleeping too.

"I am really busy, Maura. Can it wait?" Jane asked after breaking eye contact. She knew she was in a mood and did not want to fight.

"No, Jane. It really can't." Maura responded firmly yet calmly.

"Fine, I will come to your office in 10." Jane said bluntly.

"Thank you, I will be expecting you." Maura said and walked out the door. Jane shot the other two detectives another glare as if to say "Don't you dare ask me one thing." She then got up and headed into the main lobby where she found a coffee pot with coffee that didn't look like total sludge and poured a cup. The coffee felt like acid in her stomach, but she needed the caffeine rush to face Maura. She finished one cup and poured another and headed toward the morgue. She got there much sooner than she would have liked. As soon as she opened the doors she noticed Maura pacing back and forth from an autopsy table to her desk area. She looked nervous. She stopped when she saw Jane glide through the doors.

"Okay, Maura, I'm here, but like I said, I don't have much time." Jane was looking at her watch.

"Okay, I will cut to the chase then, why don't you want me to see Andrew?" Maura threw it out there bluntly. She noticed the shock in Jane's eyes and then her quick recovery.

"I told you, you deserve better." Jane replied with a firm set to her jaw. "He is not right for you, Maura. Trust me. I know." Jane said while starring directly into Maur's eyes. Maura gave a humorless laugh.

"Trust, you, TRUST YOU! Dammit Jane, I trust you with my life! That is why I don't understand why this is happening. Why would you try to put a seed of mistrust in my head against Andrew? I confronted him with your charge and he denied it. Maura yelled with an anguished look on her face.

"Of course, he would Maura. I didn't say he was an idiot!" Jane scoffed moving closer to Maura.

"You know what I think, Jane? I think you are jealous because I'm not here for you as often as you want to talk. I think you are upset that I found someone that could quite possibly make me happy and you can't stand it. You push people away. You pushed agent Dean away, Lieutenant Grant, is Tony next? Not everyone wants to be alone like you, Jane. I don't want to be alone." With those words she knew she injured Jane. She saw the pain in her eyes and the invisible wall start to rebuild itself around her heart. She wanted to take the words back, swallow them and forget them as if they were never spoken, but she couldn't they were out there.

"I only wanted to help you. I know now to stay out of your business. Now if you'll excuse me." Jane said quietly and walked away from Maura and out of the morgue. That response confused and hurt Maura. She was expecting Jane to yell, curse, become animated; she didn't do any of those things. She just walked away as if she didn't care. Maura couldn't know that Jane had to get away because her heart was breaking and she would not break down in front of Maura. Maura went back to her desk, sat down and cried. Jane walked into her office, grabbed her coat and left the building. "I'll be in the field," she yelled out to no one in particular.

**Chapter 14**

Maura would see Jane in the Department hallways, but nowhere else. Every time she saw her, Jane was either preoccupied with her phone, talking to someone else, or worse yet, she would look right through Maura with no recognition and keep walking. Maura desperately wanted things back the way they used to be between them, back when they were best friends. She missed Jane. She longed for the days they would have impromptu lunches in the morgue and talk; go to the Robber for drinks after work and laugh; or just de-stress at one another's place. She missed Jane's sarcasm to her factual comments, her wit, her fussy nature, hell who was she kidding, she missed Jane period. She wanted to fix things between them, yet she didn't know how.

Jane missed Maura as well; she just covered it well due to her stubborn nature. She was purposely keeping her distance from Maura, to go back to proper professionalism. She though if she could stay away, focus solely on work, her feelings for Maura would dim. So far that wasn't happening. Every time she saw Maura walk by, she went back to the moment Maura ripped into her and her heart broke all over again. The pain was debilitating. She needed to stay away to heal. Today wouldn't be easy to accomplish that task though. Frost was refusing to take their latest evidence to the morgue for further analysis.

"Come on, Frost. Do me a solid and drop this off downstairs." Jane asked impatiently.

"No, I'm busy, Rizzoli. You can't keep treating me like your personal gopher because you are avoiding the Doc." Frost said annoyed. "Just go talk to her. It has been over two weeks." He added more gently.

Jane grumbled, "well I'm busy too, and you don't know what she said to me."

Frost stopped typing and rolled his eyes, "Look I'll tell you what, give me half an hour to finish my report and we can stop by the morgue on our way to interview James Owen's ex-wife. Jane and Frost had been able to get a print match on the two victims in the warehouse shooting, James Owens and Mark Todd, both had prior convictions for petty theft. They were going to talk to Owen's ex to see if he made any enemies that may have wanted him dead.

"Fine," Jane grumbled again. She wasn't happy, but she was glad that Frost would be there to buffer her interaction with Maura. Jane killed time by changing the ring tones on her cell phone until she heard Frost yell that he was done and ready to go. She grabbed the evidence bag off her desk and her coat and headed toward the morgue with Frost. She was nervous. She didn't know if she was ready to be that close to Maura again. The elevator ride felt like a mini-second, then they were walking through the doors to Maura's space. Frost was in front of Jane, partially blocking her view so she didn't see Maura right away. For a moment her gut jumped in excitement with the thought that maybe they missed her and they could just drop the evidence off and go. Then she heard Frost.

"Hey, Doc, we have some guns for you to look at when you get the chance." He sounded so casual, whereas, Jane was wound up tight. Her stomach turned immediately acidic. She then saw Maura dress all in black sitting in front of her microscope. She looked beautiful as ever, but tired. Jane didn't want to think about what caused Maura to lose sleep.

"Hi, Frost. It's good to see you," she said excitedly. She stood up to greet him and that is when she noticed Jane. A slew of emotions went across her face, but they all just registered as shock. She knew Jane had been purposely avoiding her as of late, and it hurt. It hurt tremendously. She quickly recovered from her shock and greeted Jane softly.

"Hi, Jane. It's really good to see you too." She was hopeful that Jane's visit meant she was beginning to forgive her. Those hopes were dashed when Jane broke eye contact, ignored Maura's greeting and went directly into work mode.

"We have three guns we think may be related to the warehouse homicides and we need ballistics on them to compare to the ammunition found at the scene and in the bodies. She was very matter of fact with her request while holding up a large plastic bag that had three smaller bags with guns in them.

"Oh, okay, I can do that," Maura said easily. "You can just put them over on my desk and I will get to them as soon as I'm done looking at the pathology of John Doe twenty-three's liver." She pointed toward her desk as she was speaking. Jane walked toward the desk, passing Maura, steering far enough away as she was passing to avoid any accidental contact. When she got to the desk she allowed the evidence bag to drop onto it with a thump. Maura was startled and flinched. As Jane walked back toward the door Maura noticed she looked paler than normal and had dark circles under her eyes. Also, although she was never heavy, she looked like she lost a good fifteen pounds. She was starting to look unhealthy and Maura worried about her. To extend the conversation, Maura asked" When do you need the report?" She was looking at Jane and then Frost, Frost started to answer.

"Whenever you can get…" Jane interrupted him.

"We would like to have it by the end of the week, if possible, Dr. Isles. Jane put emphasis on Maura's formal name. This didn't slip past Maura.

"Ahh, she is still angry with me," Maura told herself. She didn't blame her after the terrible things she said.

"No problem, Detectives, I can have it to you by Thursday." Maura responded with a cheerfulness she didn't feel. Jane turned and starting walking through the door and yelled "Thank you" tightly with her back turned to Maura and Frost. Frost just stood there watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, embarrassed for his partner. Maura didn't hesitate to try and answer the question.

"That Detective Frost was Jane trying to be civil to someone she hates." Maura gave him a mournful look.

"She doesn't hate you, Doc., far from it." Frost responded knowingly. "I better catch up with her before she leaves me behind, she is in that kind of mood." He left Maura sitting there thinking about Jane with a look of confusion over her face.

By the time Frost got out to the parking lot, Jane was standing next to the car smoking a cigarette. "It's about time you got out here. I thought I would have to go without you," Jane said angrily while stubbing out her cigarette. Frost stared at her in disbelief.

"When did you start smoking?" He asked sincerely.

"I have been starting and stopping for the last 20 years. I figured I stopped long enough, I would try the start again. Are you ready to go?" She asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go, but no smoking in the car. Those things will kill you." Frost said bitterly.

"We all go sometime, might as well enjoy the time you have. Besides, there are worse things out there." She said seriously while thinking of Maura. "Let's roll, we are burning daylight." She yelled while pounding the roof of the car.

**Chapter 15**

Riding in silence with Frost gave Jane time to think. She thought she could handle being so close to Maura, but after leaving the morgue, she realized she couldn't. She knew she almost lost it in there. Her emotions were still too raw.

"Frost, I am going to ask for a transfer to the south side station," Jane said quietly while starring out the windshield. Frost threw her a sideways glance and said, "Are you sure that's what you really want to do."

"Hell, no!" she thought. But she needed a fresh environment away from Maura.

"Yeah, I thought about it and I'm sure." Jane responded solemnly.

"Huh, Well that surprises me. I never would have thought of you as a coward, Rizzoli." Frost said nonchalantly while steering the car toward the interstate on-ramp. His statement caused Jane to whip her head around and glare at him. There was fire in her eyes.

"I am not a coward. It's just time for a change." Jane spit out stubbornly.

"A, change, huh? And when did this revelation hit you, was it three weeks ago when you and the Doc had some sort of falling out?" Frost said with a questioning look.

"What, you're crazy; my decision to leave has nothing to do with the disagreement between Maura and me." Jane tried to lie boldly. I just want to try a new precinct, something fresh."

"Yeah, right. If everything is so great and you are so happy, why are you trying to destroy yourself?" Frost asked. Jane looked at him in surprise. "What, you don't think it's noticeable? You look half dead lately, do you sleep? Also, I don't think you have eaten a real meal in weeks; you drink like a fish and now apparently you have taken up smoking. What's next, Rizzoli, Russian roulette with your service revolver?" Frost asked worriedly.

"Leave it alone, Frost. I'm fine." Jane responded stubbornly. With that response, Frost pulled the car over abruptly on the shoulder of the interstate, threw the car into park and looked directly in Jane's eyes and yelled "You are not fine, look at yourself," He twisted the rearview mirror in her direction to force her to see what he was looking at.

"What the hell are you doing? Move this thing!" Jane screamed back while hitting the dashboard with her fist.

"Not until you listen," Frost yelled louder. "You are the best damned partner I have ever had and I don't want to lose you." His voice got softer, "Please, Jane, think about what you are doing." He pleaded. He saw her eyes start to tear up. It was a long moment before she spoke.

"Don't you think I have thought about it, Frost? Every damned day I wake up and think it will all be better today and then I get to work and it's not. I feel like I'm suffocating. I need to do something before I'm unable to do anything. My job is all I have, I can't lose it." Jane said quietly.

"Please, Jane, I'm begging you, talk to the Doc. I know she misses you too," he said gently.

"I can't, she didn't believe me." Jane murmured, but Frost could still hear her.

"What? She didn't believe you about what?" Frost asked concerned.

Jane sighed and figured she may as well tell him the story since she already started and was sitting here crying. "I went with Maura and her boyfriend to a charity function a few weeks ago. He got grabby, I told Maura and she didn't believe me. She actually accused me of being jealous," Jane gave a humorless laugh while wiping her nose. "Then she said some pretty awful stuff, things that hit me really hard, so you see it is difficult for me to go to work and see her everyday and pretend things are fine and normal, when they're not" Jane sniffed.

"Does she know you love her?" Frost gently asked. Jane looked into his eyes, but didn't respond verbally. It was all there in her eyes along with the pain. "You should tell her, Jane. Lay it all out on the line. The worse thing to happen is that she would reject you." Frost reasoned.

"She has already done that, Frost. I need to try and move on." Jane responded with a sad look in her eyes.

Frost sat there a moment and gave Jane a sad smile. "Well I will miss you." He said seriously. Before he could shift the car out of park, Jane placed her hand over his on the gear shift knob.

"Thank you, Frost." She said softly. Then she let her hand drop and the tender moment was gone and followed up with "If you ever tell anyone I broke down, I will stomp your ass." She smiled.

Frost smiled wide, reliving tension, "Oh, I don't doubt that for a second, Rizzoli. I always have your back, no worries." They then merged back onto the highway and headed to their interview.

A few days later, Maura was sitting at her desk with the report Jane had asked for at the beginning of the week. She was contemplating whether or not she should send her assistant, Eric, to drop it off. "No, that would be way too easy, enough was enough, she needed to see Jane and try and fix what has happened between them", she thought. She stood up in her 4-inch Manolo Blahnik's, grabbed the report and headed to the bull pen. When she got there, she saw Korsak and Frost bantering with each other. She shyly moved a little further into the room and glanced at the far corner. Jane wasn't there. Her desk looked strange, oddly clean. Then a tall, bald man sauntered up to it with a cup of coffee, sat down and started tapping away on the keyboard in front of him.

"What's going on? Where's Jane?" Maura asked concerned. Korsak and Frost stopped their bickering and finally noticed her.

"She's gone, Doc." Frost said bluntly.

"Transferred to south side a few days ago" Korsak added, and then sipped his coffee. Both men had a solemn look on their face.

"Gone? She's gone? When is she coming back?" Maura asked with a panic. Tears were starting to well in her eyes.

"We don't know that she is coming back, Doc. She filed for a change in work station, but did not give a time frame to indicate for how long, so it may be permanent." Frost said quietly. "Bust she will still be finishing up her cases here. We just need to transfer the reports to her, is that one?" Frost asked while nodding toward the forgotten file in Maura left hand. Maura acted like she didn't register the words Frost had said. The she snapped out of it.

"Ah, yes, this is my report on the guns you gave me. I will leave it with you and you can decide what you want done with it. Thank you, gentlemen." She said cordially and walked from the room. She waited until she was back at the morgue before she let the tears fall. She stayed long enough in her office to grab her purse and coat and then she left for the day. She made it to her house on autopilot. The first thing she did when she walked through the door was throw her purse on the table, then she broke out the white wine. She had one glass, then two. Then the bottle was gone. Before she knew it she was crying again and dialing Jane's number. The line rang until eventually it went to voice mail. Maura's heart ached when she heard "This is Rizzoli, Leave a message if you want me to call you back" then the beep. She didn't say anything right away. She just sat there. Then words started to flow from her. "I know you probably won't call me back, but I needed to talk to you. I found out today that you left. She was crying heavily now. I feel like my heart is breaking, although I know that is not anatomically possible. I miss you. Believe me I am so sorry for what I said. I know I hurt you, and I really wish I could take it all back. I would a thousand times if I could if it meant getting you back into my life. I miss you. You can't know how much. I love you, Jane." She was starting to sound incomprehensible through her tears. She then hung up.

**Chapter 16**

Jane was swamped all day and part of the afternoon on the south end of the city investigating a suspected gang shooting, so she didn't get a chance to listen to her messages until after 7:00 PM. She had 10 calls. She skipped through the first 6, being they were all from her mother and she didn't feel like listening to her nag. She almost deleted the 7th message, because she only heard static at first. Then she heard Maura's voice and she could tell she was crying. Her instinct was to call her right away, tell her everything would be alright. She was so close to hitting Maura's speed dial code, then she stopped herself. She couldn't let herself be thrown into the emotional turmoil. That is the whole reason she needed the move. She needed distance from Maura. She knew she was running away, but she didn't know what else to do to fix things. She could forgive, Maura, that wasn't the hard part. The torture would be to be around her and not be able to tell her how much she loved her, to not be able to touch her or hold her. Jane tossed her phone onto her desk without listening to the other 3 messages and put her head in her hands. She started to rub her temples and sighed her frustration. It broke Jane's heart to hear Maura's sobs. She felt pain too. "Maura said she loved me," Jane thought. "I know her concept of love means family or best friend, she will never love me the way I love her." Jane's mind kept running. Jane stopped lying to herself weeks ago and she knew she was in love with Maura. Maura was all she thought about, that's why she tried working non-stop. She would take extra shifts and work on the weekends. She didn't want to have too much time to focus on her thoughts, like right now, otherwise they would consume her. She picked up her phone again and scrolled to Maura's name in the directory, up popped a smiling picture of Maura in a lavender silk blouse looking perfect. Jane smiled. She starred at it for a few minutes, listened to the message again, and said aloud, "Damn, I love this woman." She got teary-eyed, hit the delete button and wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. She told herself "Maura will be okay. I can't help her." She was drained. She looked at her watch and realized she had just worked 17 hours straight on 3 hours of sleep. She needed to go home, feed Joe Friday and get some much needed rest.

A siren was blaring loud enough to wake Jane a mere 3 hours later. She sat up in bed looked around and realized it was her phone ringing. She clumsily reached across the nightstand to answer it. "Rizzoli," she said with a huskier than usual tone.

"Rizzoli, this is Jensen, we need you out here at 1215 Maple. We have a DB and a suspect in custody at the scene." The officer relayed in a robotic tone. Jane shook the cobwebs from her mind and barked, "Be there in 20." Good thing Jane normally fell asleep in her work clothes. All she had to do was put on her boots and grab her keys and gun and run out the door.

Jane rolled up on the scene in approximately 15 minutes. It was a good thing she drove like a bat out of hell most of the time. She surveyed the scene and noticed two uniforms in front of the house talking to witnesses; another was near the flower bed next to a young man that was sitting on the ground with handcuffs on. Jane pulled her badge and ducked under the crime tape and headed toward the front door. There was an officer with a log book manning the door, Jane gave her name and flashed her badge and he let her pass.

"The vic is in the dining room, straight down this hall," the officer said while pointing to the right.

Jane walked down the hall into the dining area and on the floor she saw a dead man, approximately 40 years old with what appeared to be a stab wound to the chest. She looked at the other cop in the room taking notes and asked, "Do we have a weapon?"

"Haven't found one yet. The neighbors heard yelling about an hour ago and called the police. When the officers got here they saw the suspect outside jogging away from this property. He may have dumped it in the street. We have people scourging the area. Are you Rizzoli?" The officer said.

"Yeah, that's me." Jane responded and shook the officer's hand.

"I'm Jensen. I called you" The officer stated.

"Good to meet you, Jensen. Did you call the M.E.?" Jane stated with a questioning look.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute." Jensen answered. Jane pulled a pair of rubber gloves from her back pocket and slid them on. She leaned down to get a closer look at the dead man when she heard a familiar voice.

"Dr. Watson is on vacation, officer. I am filling in for him this week. I am Dr. Isles." Maura was talking and walking at the same time. She didn't see Jane leaning down over the body yet because the dining table obscured her view. So when she got around the table and Jane stood up they both looked shocked.

"Maur…I mean Dr. Isles what are you doing here?" Jane questioned.

"Jane!" Maura was genuinely surprised to see her. "I am covering Dr. Watson this week," she added absently.

"Oh, I didn't know." Jane added more softly.

"I am sure you didn't, otherwise you would have sent someone in your place. Excuse me." Maura shimmied around Jane and leaned next to the body. She put gloves on and began to pull up the dead man's shirt, "Looks like we are looking at a 2 inch blade of some sort. I won't know the exact measurements until I get him to the lab, she pulled up his eye lid. "His eyes are still clear, and there are no signs of rigor mortis yet. I will take a liver temperature to be sure, but I would say this man has been dead for less than an hour." Maura stood up and pulled the gloves off, and put them in an evidence bag. She glanced over at Jane and noticed her looking at her. Jane caught her eye and quickly looked away but not before she noticed Maura's attire. Her hair was thrown in a pony tail. She had her trench coat cinched tightly against her, she had tight jeans and a black Boston PD t-shirt she wore snuggly underneath the coat. That was Jane's shirt! She remembered leaving it at Maura's after they went to a yoga session. Jane couldn't help but admire the way Maura looked. She looked casual and Maura never dressed casual. She could feel the acid churning in her gut and she excused herself. Maura watched her walk away, sending her a hopeful look. She signed the paperwork the officer gave her and headed out of the room. She asked the officer at the door where Detective Rizzoli went and he pointed outside to the side of the house. Maura walked out the door and headed around to the side, she saw Jane's back near the bushes and started to walk toward her. Then she heard a retching sound. As she got closer, she could tell that Jane was vomiting into the bushes. "Jane, are you okay? Maura asked worriedly knowing Jane never got sick at crime scenes. The response was more retching. Maura drew closer and placed her hand on Jane back and pulled her hair back. Jane continued to vomit until there was nothing left. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of Maura's hand on her back.

"Jane? Maura asked softly.

"I'm okay, Maura, just a little under the weather. Her back was still toward Maura. Jane pulled out a tissue and wiped her mouth. Then she turned around.

Maura glanced at Jane and the tissue and looked scared. "Jane, you are vomiting blood. You're not alright!"

"Maura, you are bordering on intruding on my personal life. I thought that was off limits?" Jane said harshly and started to walk away. Maura followed immediately, caught up with her and roughly grabbed her shoulder forcing her to spin around. When Jane did turn she saw that Maura was angry.

"Listen, since you are not going to mention it, I will. I know you got my message. I remember how often you check your phone, so don't deny it. I meant everything I said to you. I care about you, damn it! Now you can be mad at me, ignore me, leave me, but that is not going to change the way I feel. I hope to God one day you will forgive me, Jane. I really do, but all your bullying will not drive me away. You are sick. From the evidence I see, it looks like you may have a bleeding peptic ulcer. You need to seek treatment before it gets worse."

Maura gave her a pleading look. Jane's look softened. She grabbed the collar of Maura's shirt and said "I wondered what happened to this." She rubbed the fabric with her thumb and forefinger and starred into Maura's eyes. Then Maura's phone rang. Eye contact was broken, Jane dropped her hand and the moment was gone. "Don't worry about me, Maura," Jane said softly. She then walked back toward the front of the house. She crossed the yard and headed to where the suspect sat.

"Well if it isn't Eddie Kelly", Jane said when she recognized the suspect. When did you start stomping these grounds? I thought you only went after high end merchandise. This neighborhood is a little middle class for you, don't you think?" Jane continued.

"Fuck you, Rizzoli. I want my lawyer," Eddie spat at Jane.

"Wow, such language, and from a fine upstanding citizen", Jane said sarcastically. Eddie was getting irritated and was working to slip his hands from the cuffs behind his back. Jane turned and he sprung up and charged her, she ducked to the side, got behind him, grabbed his lose hand and twisted. His fingers snapped and he was on the ground wailing with Jane on top of him, knee in his back. "Ah, I forgot how wily you were, it has been awhile since I worked a beat. Thanks for the exercise, Eddie. Jane smiled at him and slapped his back while he was on the ground. Maura witnessed the entire scene and stood there in a daze. She saw Jane snap Eddie's fingers and it took her back weeks ago to the hospital charity event. She flashed on Andrew, his broken fingers, him telling her he tripped and caught himself against the wall wrong. In that moment she knew the truth. "Oh, Jane!" Maura said silently.

**Chapter 17**

Jane looked around the site after her scuffle with Eddie to find Maura. She didn't see her or her car. She asked the officer in the driveway if he saw her and he said that she peeled away in a Mercedes 5 minutes ago. "Huh," Jane wondered. Normally Maura would stay at a crime scene until the body was loaded in the coroner's wagon. She felt sad that Maura just left without saying anything, especially after her long speech on how she cared about her and all. Jane turned toward the house and saw Officer Jensen walking toward her.

"Nice pin down, Rizzoli," he smiled. "A bunch of us are hitting the Captain's Pub after we are done here. Want to join us?" He asked. Jane thought it over, remembered what Maura said about her pushing people away and decided.

"Sure, why not." She responded casually "It wasn't like she had anything better to do," she added in her mind only

"Cool, I call first round," Jensen smiled.

"What, you guys fight over who pays? I think I'm going to like this station," Jane gave a courteous laugh although she didn't feel very jovial.

Within the next hour the dead man was picked up, Eddie was taken to booking and Jane was off shift. She headed to the bar, although she didn't really want to go. But she also didn't want to be alone. Having seen Maura made her feel lonely and having Maura see her get sick made her feel vulnerable. She needed to be around other people and let her mind drift to other things. She pulled into the bar's lot and turned off the car. "Tequila time, hopefully it will soothe all that ails me tonight," she said aloud to herself and got out of the car and went into the noisy bar.

On the high dollar end of town, Maura was standing in front of Andrew's door and furiously ringing the bell. When she didn't get a response quick enough, she kicked off her shoes, grabbed one and started pounding the heel against the door repeatedly. The noise was deafening. Finally, the door abruptly swung open and Andrew stood there is an undershirt and pajama bottoms looking bleary-eyed and confused.

"Maura? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asked seeming genuinely concerned. Maura stormed through the door holding her shoes, turned and faced Andrew with a stony look.

"I am just going to ask you this question once. How did your fingers get broken at the night of the hospital benefit?" She asked bluntly.

"What? You came over at this hour to ask me that." He gave her an incredulous look while still holding the door open. He closed it and responded. "I told you what happened. What is this all about?" He sounded angry.

"Just answer me!" Maura snapped. Andrew gave a frustrated sigh and began.

"As I told you that night, I lost my balance and stumbled hard against a wall causing my fingers to hyper extend and break."

"Hmmmm…yes, I remember that is what you told me. But the funny thing is, I saw Jane break a man's fingers tonight and they happened to be the exact same two fingers you had broken that night. It seems awfully coincidental. Especially when I consider Jane was visibly upset that night and had nothing, but terrible things to say about you. It makes me think you are lying!" Maura said harshly.

Andrew gave Maura a guilty look and said loudly, "What did she tell you?… I barely touched her, she is the one that overreacted!" Maura was shocked for a minute and then glared him down.

"Jane didn't tell me anything. You just did! What exactly did you do to her!" Maura was trembling.

Andrew gave Maura a sneer, "Come on Maura, don't be naïve. We weren't exclusive at that time. I found Jane extremely attractive that night and I was just testing the waters. I thought she was interested since she kept staring across the table. How the hell was I suppose to know she wasn't into men and it wasn't me she was ogling," he said nastily. Maura threw one of her shoes and it contacted directly with his nose, causing him to scream in pain. She rush d up on ran up to him and starting pounding him with the shoe in her other hand.

"You son of a bitch, how could you do that to her! She didn't want to go to that damned event and I made her and you attacked her. You made me doubt my best friend and now I may have lost her!" She screamed the whole time hitting him. He was able to push her away and she stood there breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. "You are a bastard, you disgust me and I never, ever want to see you again. I just hope Jane will forgive me for believing a worthless slug like you." She walked past him toward the door. Before she got out Andrew made a parting shot, "Be careful, Maura that so called best friend of yours wants to fuck you." She didn't respond and kept walking. Once she got to her car she knew what she had to do. She had to see Jane now. She knew that Andrew's last words were meant to upset her, but instead they gave her hope. She wiped her eyes and started the car headed for Jane's apartment.

**Chapter 18**

The bartender yelled last call and Jane barely had a buzz going. She decided to order one more shot to relax before she took off. Most of the other cops left already. Only she and Jensen remained and they were toe to toe on the number of drinks they had. "So, Jensen, what is your first name," Jane asked while popping a few peanuts in her mouth.

"Scott, but I'm called Jensen so much that sometimes I forget," he replied with a smile.

"Scott, huh? I like it. It is a nice solid name," Jane said while patting him on the shoulder. He looked at her and laughed.

"You are getting crocked, it's a good thing this is our last drink." Jensen stated and clicked their shot glasses together.

"Nah, I'm no lightweight. I'm fine. It's too bad they are closing up though. I was just getting my second wind." Jane smiled at him.

"Yeah, we only have about 15 minutes before they boot us out," Jensen added while looking at his watch. "Feel up to a nightcap at my place." He asked with a grin. Jane gave a frozen smile back, but she knew a night cap meant "want to fuck" and her first instinct was to scream "NO", but she realized "why the hell not, what other prospects do I have?"Besides she was lonely and maybe getting laid tonight would help ease her stress over Maura. She responded with "I can't, I have to feed my dog." Jensen gave a disappointed look. "But I have tequila at my place if you want to come by there?"Jensen perked back up.

"That sounds great, I'm ready to go whenever you are", Jensen said eagerly. Jane put her jacket on, grabbed her keys and headed to her car. She had a nagging feeling that she was doing something wrong. That she was cheating on Maura some how. "Give it a rest, Rizzoli! You're alone, Maura doesn't want you," she told herself and pushed those feelings deeper inside. She gave Jensen directions to her apartment and got in her car and started it. She wasn't drunk, but she drove the speed limit just to avoid getting pulled over. Jensen stayed on her tail the whole way home. When they got to Jane's place, Jensen parked on the street and walked up to Jane's car before she could get out. He opened the door for her and put his hand out for her to take it.

Are you serious? I can get my ass out of the car." Jane laughed. Jensen joined in on the laughing.

"I was trying to be a gentleman and you crushed me," he said feigning wounded pride.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jane replied as she got out of the car. She stood directly in front of him. He ducked down and caught her lips in a kiss. She was surprised, but responsive. She held onto his waist. The kiss wasn't romantic, but it was a distraction from her thoughts. She broke the kiss and took a hold of his right hand.

"Let's go inside before we wake up my neighbors. She had difficulty unlocking the front door, her nerves were on edge. Finally she was able to get the key to turn and push open the door. Joe came bouncing at her with a bark. "Go ahead and have a seat on the couch. I have to feed this little guy." She said while patting Joe on the head. She quickly closed the door and headed toward the kitchen, leaving Jensen standing in the living room. She was in the kitchen only a few minutes when she felt Jensen walk up behind her while she was opening up a can of Alpo. He put his arms around her and pulled her into him. He then leaned in and started kissing the side of her neck. She stopped manipulating the can opener and closed her eyes. Her heart beat sped up, but unfortunately it wasn't due to sexual excitement. She knew what she was doing was wrong. "I can't forget about Maura by screwing this guy," she told herself. She turned in his arms, causing the hold to break and said, "Let's have drinks," with too much emphasis.

Jensen gave a crestfallen look and said, "Or we could go relax in the bedroom." Jane gave a half hearted smile and thought about how she was going to turn him down.

"No relaxing, it's drink time." Jane stated.

"Okay, okay. Let me hit the bathroom first." Jensen countered.

"Sure, straight down this hall then turn right," Jane said while pointing down her hallway. There was a soft knock on her door. "Who the hell?" Jane wondered while walking toward the front door. She looked through the peep hole, looked surprised and then unlocked the door and flung it open. "Maura, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Jane asked nervously. Jane noticed Maura was wearing the same outfit she had on earlier at the crime scene except instead of shoes, she was wearing slippers. They made her several inches shorter than Jane, which made her look fragile. Also, Jane couldn't help but noticed she looked tired and upset.

"Jane, please I need to talk to you, it won't take very long. I didn't want to chance you not taking my call." She walked in without being invited. "I know you broke Andrew's fingers the night of the hospital benefit." Maura said bluntly. Jane was getting ready for an argument and Maura could see it. Before Jane could say a word Maura held up her hands and said "Wait, please Jane, let me finish." She walked over to her and looked directly up into Jane's eyes. "I know what he did to you and frankly you should have broken a lot more than that bastard's fingers." Maura said angrily. Jane looked stunned. "But I'm not here to talk about him. I don't want anything ever to do with him again. I want to talk about us. Jane, I love you. More specifically, I am in love with you and I am not saying this because I miss you, or because I'm lonely, I mean it. I think about you every morning when I wake up and right before I fall asleep. No one makes me happier or can break my heart more than you. I simply love you and I think you love me too." Maura said quietly but firmly. Jane was truly speechless. She was ecstatic inside, but she didn't know how to respond. The she heard.

"Are you sure you don't want to relax, that big bed looks awfully comfortable." Jensen popped up from around the corner, saw Maura and stopped in his tracks. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize someone was here." Jensen added.

Maura saw the officer from earlier with his half buttoned shirt and realized what she walked in on. "Oh, my God, I..I'm so sorry, Jane. I feel like a fool, please ignore everything I just said. I'm so embarrassed. Maura was red-faced and holding back tears, she was practically sprinting toward the door.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Jane thought. She moved quickly and grabbed a hold of Maura's shoulders before she could escape. "Maura, please don't go. Please!... Please, just go into my bedroom. We need to straighten things out." Jane begged while holding Maura firmly.

"Jane, please just let me go." Maura cried and avoided eye contact.

"I can't, Maura, not until we talk. Please?" Jane lifted Maura's chin so she would look at her and gave her a pained expression. Maura nodded, turned and walked down the hallway without speaking a word. Jane turned toward Jensen.

"Jensen, I'm sorry, but you have to leave now. I need to take care of someone." Jensen assumed the "someone" was Maura, but Jane meant herself. It was time for her to talk to Maura.

**Chapter 19**

Jensen left without a fuss. He didn't want to be caught up in some drama. Jane locked the door after he left, took a deep breath and started down the hall to her bedroom. The door to the room was ajar and she pushed it the rest of the way open and called out Maura's name. She saw Maura curled up in a ball on the left side of the bed facing the wall. She didn't respond. Jane though for a second she had fallen asleep, but then she heard the sobs. She walked around the bed and sat next to Maura.

"Maura, please talk to me." Jane begged. She put her hand on Maura's hip. Still no words. "Okay, then I will talk." Jane started. "You surprised me tonight. Here I was thinking that things were never going to be fixed, never going to be the way they used to be, and then I realized I don't want things back the way they used to be. I love you, Maura, and no, not just as a friend or a sister, I am head over heels in love with you and I have been for awhile. You accused me the night of the banquet of being jealous, well I was, just not of you. I was jealous of that prick that was with you. He got to hold your hand, kiss you, go home with you. I had to look at you from afar and wish it was me you wanted. That is the reason I had to leave the precinct. Being so close to you and not being with you was killing me. My feelings for you haven't gone away, they're real. I hope you can forgive me for pushing you away. I didn't know." Jane started sniffling. Maura sat up and looked into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jane?" she asked quietly taking Jane's right hand in her grasp. I thought it wasn't possible when I saw that officer here tonight. I thought you were gone.

Because I was scared. I didn't know how to deal with these feelings. I thought I could forget you with booze, men and work. No, none of them worked. Jane responded through tears while shaking her head. I figured you were happy with the people in your social circle, who was I to mess that up?"

"Who are you? You are the one person I would walk over broken glass to get to. You are the greatest person I know and the best friend I was lucky to find. You are the only one I want to be with. I adore you. I meant what I said, Jane. I know I can over analysis situations, but this I know. I am in love with you." Maura leaned toward her left and gently kissed Jane's lips. She deepened the kiss by placing her right hand on the back of Jane's head. Jane responded beautifully. They kissed until they needed air, and then kissed again. Maura swept her tongue over Jane's bottom lip to coax her into opening her mouth and allowing her entry. Jane responded. Soon they tasted one another and Maura pushed Jane back onto the mattress. "I want to make love to you, Jane," Maura said breathlessly while kissing down Jane's throat. She pulled Jane's shirt from her slacks and ran her hand underneath it in order to tough her skin. It felt smooth and warm. She slowly pushed the shirt up and Jane finished pulling it off. Maura eased her way down from Jane's neck and started to kiss her chest. She pulled the bra straps down from Jane's shoulders and allowed the material to remain lax near her breasts. She then pulled the material completely away from Jane's left breast and caught her beaded nipple between her lips. Both women moaned in pleasure. Maura reached behind Jane and removed the black bra entirely. She then took her right hand and rubbed Jane's right breast while she continued to suck on the left. Jane was breathing hard and holding Maura's head in place. "Oh, God, Maura that feels so damn good." She called out hoarsely. Maura switched sides and took Jane's right nipple in her mouth. She nipped it a little with her teeth and Jane moaned again and squirmed underneath her. Maura wanted more. Her hands started exploring downward. They rested on Jane's belt buckle. She started to pull the belt out of the buckle and felt Jane's hands on hers. She looked up and saw worry in Jane's eyes. She crawled up toward her and kissed her again. "Please, Jane, let me love you." Maura begged.

"Maura, I..I've never done this…"Jane was interrupted by Maura's kiss.

"Shhhhhh, you have me so excited right now. Don't you worry about a thing. Let me show you." Maura said breathlessly and started undoing Jane's belt. She pulled down Jane's slacks and underwear in one swift tug. Then she leaned back and looked at her. "God, Jane, you are gorgeous. Maura whispered and Jane flushed. Maura then leaned back down and started kissing Jane's rock hard abdomen. Jane loved the feeling of Maura's warm lips against her skin. Maura gradually kissed her way down to Jane's sex. She was hot and ready. Maura didn't want to tease anymore, she gently bent Jane's legs and spread them apart and then she sunk her tongue deep into Jane's inner folds. Jane arched her back and balled her fists into the comforter while letting out a scream of pleasure. Her arching caused her clitoris to be force harder against Maura's tongue. The sensation was driving Jane wild. She began to rock her hips to the motion of Maura's tongue until finally she felt the wave emerging and crash over her. "Fuck, Oh, Fuck me, Maura." Jane screamed. She was literally shaking from the orgasm Maura had given her. Maura removed her tongue from inside Jane and gently stroked it around her clit. Every time the tip of her tongue hit a sensitive spot, Jane's whole body would shake. She wasn't up to words yet. Maura got off of Jane for a split second, long enough to remove her clothes. She settled back on top of her and breathed a sign of satisfaction. She then heard Jane, "That was amazing." I have never comed so hard in my life, Maura." Jane was giving her a serious look. Then she kissed her. "Now it's my turn to" Jane added with a sly smile. She loved Maura's breast they were full, pink, and perfect. She swirled her tongue around Maura's nipples until they beaded up. Then one by one she sucked each of them hard, making Maura whimper. Her hand crept down to Maura's sex while she continued sucking her nipples. She slowly circled her fingers through the mass of reddish brown hair between Maura's legs. Then she let one finger sink into the folds. "God, she feels good, Jane thought." She looked up and Maura was smiling at her. "That feels spectacular, Jane." Maura said in between moans. Jane slipped a second finger into Maura and rubbed her clit until it was swollen and Maura's hips were bucking up off the bed. Then she quickly sank her two fingers deep inside Maura. She screamed with ecstasy. Jane plummeted her fingers in and out, going deeper with each thrust. She crawled down between Maura's legs, spread them even wider leaned her face diwn, and rolled her tongue onto Maura's clit while penetrating her hard with her fingers. Maura looked crazed. She thrashed and bucked and held Jane's head against her. Finally, her orgasm came. She yelled so loud, Joe Friday came running into the room. When it was over they both laid there a tangled mess of limbs. Neither wanted the moment to end. Maura spoke first.

"That was the best sex of my life." She said bluntly. Jane chuckled and rose up to look at her.

"Oh, yeah?" Jane asked sheepishly.

"Most definitely, Jane. You made me lose my senses. That has never happened." Maura smiled. Jane smiled back.

"Well, you were pretty unfucking believable yourself." She said and then kissed Maura lightly. Maura frowned.

"Jane, language!" Maura gave a stern look, but couldn't hold it and started to laugh. "Oh, okay, you get a free pass for that one." Maura kissed her back. Then she snuggled into Jane and asked seriously, "Where do we go from here?" Jane pulled back, lifted Maura's chin and starred directly into her eyes.

"Well, it's late, so we go to sleep and then when we wake up we will make love all over again." Jane stated.

"Come on, Jane, you know what I meant. Maura signed. What does this mean?"

"This means I love you, Maura Isles, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure I never lose you. You and I belong together. There is no one else for me. I hope you see that too." Jane said quietly.

"Oh, I do. I just wanted to hear you say it. Goodnight, my love." Maura responded and kissed Jane softly on the lips.


End file.
